Chrystaline Wolf
by OtakuChika
Summary: Chrystahl has lived a hard life. As the twin sister of the village's Jinchuuriki, she is guilty by association. With the help of her own tenets, a secret from the village as a whole, she will fight to protect her naive little brother and all her friends from the shadows. The Uzumaki will rise again, if she has anything to say on the matter.
1. Prologue: The Changes

The Yondaime smiled fondly as he looked down at the two young children in his arms, an awed look in his eyes yet a strange sense of melancholy was about him. It was three days after the fateful attack by the Kyuubi, and Minato had only barely pulled through with his life intact. The love of his life, Kushina, however, did not pull through at all.

* * *

 _Minato stared up at the Kyuubi furiously. The blond man was crouched protectively in front of Kushina's corpse and in his rage, he missed seeing the Sharingan tomoe spinning in Kyuubi's eyes. Suddenly, Minato felt the strange sensation of something furry brushing up against his legs, and his head jerked down to stare at two small wolves standing beside him, his blue eyes wide and startled. Each had five swaying tails and pale eyes. One was silver the other black. As if knowing he'd seen them, the two animals popped into smoke. He briefly wondered if they were of the wolf summons, but mid-thought he was distracted. Two wolves that looked the same as the small maybe-summons animals, but about fifty times larger appeared, standing beside him and facing down Kyuubi._

 _Kyuubi roared angrily and the force of it shook the heavens and Earth alike. Minato braced against the wind, arms up in front of his face, bent at the elbows, and a grunt escaped his clamped lips. A large tail suddenly hit the ground in front of him, and he coughed as it stirred the dust up. However, a swift application of_ _Wind Style: Great Breakthrough cleared the air enough for him to see the big, bushy silver tail protecting him from Kyuubi's roars. He looked up and saw pale eyes gazing down at him from their place far above him._

 _A great voice rumbled, "_ _ **Child of the Sun, we shall assist you in this battle."**_

 _Minato was immediately on guard. What would these unknown entities want in return? A deep chuckle came emanating from the great beast, and he shook his head slightly, turning to look at where the black wolf was taunting Kyuubi and running circles around him. Minato followed his eyes. The giant fox grew angrier and angrier, his thrashing tails destroying everything around him._ " _ **All we ask is you listen to us when the fight ends and Kyuubi has been sealed."**_

 _Minato nodded uneasily, having the feeling the discussion wouldn't be as easy as he thought._

 _Behind him, his children wailed, and he turned to prepare them both for the sealing, planning to put half of the fox shaped chakra beast into each child. He was sad that he would not get to raise them as his own, but the world would be safe from the menace of the Kyuubi._

 _The seals took a long time to prepare because, unsurprisingly enough, Kushina's children_ wouldn't. Stop. MOVING.

" _Definitely Kushina's children," Minato sighed to himself, shaking his head fondly. They weren't the easiest thing to draw the meticulous seals onto, but luckily Minato was a Master of Sealing Arts, even more adept in them than his old Master._

 _The fourth Hokage turned to face the battle going on behind him and started. The black wolf had draped herself (herself? Was it a her? Hmm. He'd have to ask.) over Kyuubi and the silver wolf primly put a paw on the Fox's head, pushing it against the ground to cease his fearsome growls. It was then Minato noticed the tomoe and he paled, his face lightening many shades._

" _No…" he breathed._

" _ **Unfortunately it seems to be the case. Now, before we begin this conversation, we will teach you a safe method of sealing the entirety of Kur- Ehm. Kyuubi into the Sun Child."**_ _The silver wolf explained. Minato's eyes widened. He could raise his son and daughter? Yes! The wolves seemed to read his mind- or at least his face- and smiled at him, causing him to blush abashedly._

 _Then, they did exactly that. They taught him, and as he performed the technique, the Uchiha influence over Kyuubi weakened further and further before snapping._

 _With an enraged roar to the heavens, declaring he would have his revenge, Kyuubi was sealed away into the newborn baby boy, who had fallen asleep, his sister watching him with a solemness unbefitting of a baby, silent and aware. She turned her eyes away from him, instead reaching with a hand to grip his, as though to assure herself that he was indeed real. She watched the interaction between the wolves and her father, and smiled a gummy smile whenever one of them looked her way. Only the nice, pretty black wolf would smile back, making the young red headed girl giggle quietly._

" _ **First things first. Child of the Sun, what is your given name?"**_ _The silver wolf asked._ " _ **I am Huracan. The bumbling buffoon here is my twin sister Ymir."**_ _Both men ignored the indignant help from Ymir, but the redhead gave her a sad look, almost seeming to sense her emotions. The only explanation Ymir could think of would be the Eye of Kagura. The sensing jutsu, almost a bloodline among the Uzumaki, was something they'd have to look into later._

" _I am Namikaze Minato. And… If I may ask, why am I a Child of the Sun?" Huracan looked surprised at Minato's question, then understanding lit his eyes._

" _ **Of course. How careless of me."**_ _Huracan settled down onto his haunches, laying his muzzle on the ground before Minato, then deciding to make himself a slightly smaller form, poofing away and reappearing, now the size of a small horse, his sister following._ " _ **Long ago, when I and my siblings were young-"**_

" _Siblings?" Minato interrupted, and Huracan nodded easily, clearly not minding the rude little human._

" _ **Of course. Myself and Ymir are the youngest of them, born after Juubi, the ten tails, was split into Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi. Kyuubi is the eldest and most powerful of all of us."**_ _It was a damn good thing Minato's seal put Kyuubi to sleep or the damned thing would be gloating so hard the baby would be screaming, crying and wailing like no one did before. At which point his sister would join him out of anger that someone hurt her little brother. Kushina would have been so proud._

" _You're… siblings?"_

" _ **Yep! Although sometimes I wish that crazy bitch Shu-Chan, uh, I mean, the lovely, kind, definitely-not-a-psycho Ichibi was actually adopted like we convinced her."**_ _A furious glare from her brother had Ymir amending her statement, but as she finished he leveled another glare at her._

" _ **That was YOU?"**_ _He snarled._

" _ **Um. No?"**_ _Ymir whimpered, her brother snarling at her ferociously until Minato had an itch in his throat and coughed. Both chakra beasts froze and turned to look at him._

 _Minato laughed and scratched the back of his head shyly, then waved his arms in front of himself. "No, no, don't mind me, please continue. Don't let me interrupt." The two Bijuu exchanged unsure glances, and calmed down._

" _ **In any case, Child of the Sun refers to anyone with blonde hair. Or, it used to. I suppose the saying died off."**_ _Huracan stated._

 _Ymir nodded, and began talking, her hyperactive, bubbly personality obvious. Minato was struck with the idea that she and Kushina would've been thick as thieves. Minato wasn't sure if that meant they should be shoved together should his wife unsurprisingly find a way to defeat even death, or kept on opposite sides of the Elemental Nations._ " _ **Have you ever heard of Jinchuuriki, kid? No? Didn't think so. Most Jinchuuriki, or containers for the Bijuu don't even know they are Jinchuuriki. Kushina, for one, didn't know there was a name for what she was. Anyway, all of the beasts are currently sealed except us, which leads up to the purpose of this conversation…"**_

" _ **Indeed."**_ _Huracan took over._ " _ **We would request you seal us into the Blood Child. Ah- I sense this name is unfitting, so… what are their names, Minato-San?"**_

 _Minato smiled up at them. "Chrystahl and Naruto. And though I won't admit to understanding your reasons, you helped me today, and for that I am ever in your debt. I will seal you inside my daughter. Both of you, correct? If I'm not mistaken, you are Yin and Yang-" Minato was cut off._

" _ **We're Yin and Yang! The twin wolves of light and dark, good and evil, ramen and asparagus!"**_ _Ymir stated before Huracan cuffed her over the head. Huracan turned a fierce, eye towards her, before nodding at Minato._

" _ **You are correct."**_ _Huracan said, bowing his head._ " _ **And you have our deepest thanks for allowing us this honor. A part of our abilities as Yin and Yang is that we can see the threads of fate. And your children will influence so many… we wish to stand at their sides and help them, and watch them."**_

 _Minato gasped as the two Bijuu bowed their heads to him_ _ **.**_

" _ **And don't worry about her being disliked for her status. We're just as ninja as you! Cause like, no one knows we're here but you! The civilians were evacuated along with the ninja. And! And! No one knows we exist! We're like… we're like ghosts! So cool!"**_ _Ymir exclaimed, eyes sparkling as she and her brother raised their heads._

 _Her brother sighed and rolled his eyes before he opened his maw to speak. Minato turned his attention from sweat-dropping at the Bijuu of yin, to paying close attention to Huracan's words._

" _ **Your daughter's treatment will not be changed because we are sealed within her. On our pride as Bijuu, and on the names our father, the Sage of Six Paths gave us, Ymir and Huracan of the Yin and of the Yang, we swear to guide and**_ _**protect your children as best we can. We wish to be sealed in your child because… well, how better to see her adventures than by her side?"**_ _Huracan asked._

 _Minato looked up at the bijuu in awe. "Thank you."_

 _After making some adjustments to his daughter's seal, Minato began sealing away the two benevolent beings._

 _The two wolves watched the process and the dancing of the bright strings of light they could see. Red, blue, green, white, golden, silver, and other colors of glowing string wrapped around the babes from the heavens, flowing in the calm breeze left in the wake of Kyuubi's sealing. The two bijuu were amazed. Never in their lives had they seen a child with the potential to change so many people's fates, let alone two._

 _The two wolves, as the incarnated spirits of balance, could easily see the strings used by Fate to connect people, places, and even events in time together. Those with the ability to change Fate often have many of the metallic colored strings attached to them at a young age. The two Bijuu saw many strings of fate wrapped around the two babes- many great things would happen in this world, brought about by these two children._

 _It was aweing even to the two bijuu- without the bijuu sealed in them, the strings were limp, dull, and lifeless, but still somehow beautiful. Before they were pulled into the seal, Ymir ad Huracan watched in amazement as the limp strings were lifted into the air by the wind, multiplied, becoming far more vibrant, and began to glow with a strange, ethereal light. Though the children would have still influenced those people, it would have been far less than if they had not had the assistance of their bijuu tenets. Seeing this, Ymir and Huracan felt assured in their decision._

 _They said as much to Minato as they were sealed._

" _ **We've never made a better decision."**_

* * *

Minato could hardly believe it. The Yondaime had agreed to seal the bijuu in his daughter as he had seen that these beings were benevolent- kind and caring, if a bit on the strange side. His daughter would be able to stay by Naruto's side untargeted by those after the Bijuus, protecting him with the power of her secret tenets. The two Bijuu were sealed away with a special seal allowing them to exit his daughter's body when both were in agreement. If she needed help direly or knew of the existence of the Bijuu within her, she could pull them out. Naruto, however, could do no such thing. Unlike Chrystahl, his Bijuu was malevolent. Kyuubi was a being of evil and could not be trusted- or so Minato thought.

Kyuubi, as a Bijuu- a being made of pure chakra- was neither good nor evil. He was merely… fickle. The Kyuubi did what he wanted, when he wanted. Unlike the villagers, Kyuubi realized that Naruto had no control over the seal- yet. The Kyuubi was entertained by the Naruto boy as he grew up. His sister was just as amusing. He enjoyed watching them prank anyone who wronged them, and as the months went by, the pranks got more and more elaborate and creative. At first, it would be a well placed bucket of water above the entryway door. Soon it was a bucket of paint. Then it was itching powder and glue. Soon it has progressed so that someone would get the paint dropped on them, then would stumble headfirst into a bag of glitter, then trip over a line of ninja wire into a pit of feathers,the bottom of which opened down to a pit of fast drying sealing agent, making it impossible for the prank to come off for a long time. That one was Kyuubi's favorite.

When the two children were six, their pranks had escalated in complexity, and with their father teaching them the Henge and Substitution jutsu, things quickly got out of hand. One day though, it was discovered that Minato's teacher's teammate, Orochimaru, had been performing illegal, immoral experiments on infants, and Minato decided to try to stop him from fleeing even though he was weak with an unknown sickness sapping his strength. Unfortunately, he was defeated by Orochimaru, and killed at the same time.

Ymir, Huracan, and Kurama (when Minato learned from Huracan that the fox actually cared for Naruto and was changing for the better) were entrusted with parts of Minato's will for his children. Forbidden jutsu they would be able to learn with their nearly limitless Uzumaki chakra, clothing to wear when they grew and became genin, Uzumaki and Namikaze family jutsu, various scrolls depicting family taijutsu styles, special weapons suited to each type of taijutsu style. A letter from both mother and father to each child individually, as well as one for both of them. The Bijuu got letters as well. Each one asked the Bijuu to protect their children when they could not any longer. The letters were written on Chakra infused paper and slid into the seal while the children were asleep so as to be delivered to the Bijuu.

The Bijuu were saddened by this, but swore to protect the children of two legendary ninjas. They would raise the two Uzumaki children to be legendary ninjas.

* * *

Mae and Sasuke were huddled in a corner, the brutalized bodies of their mother and father staring at them blankly from across the room as their brother approached them stoically. Mae pushed Sasuke further into the wall, pushing herself in front of him as their elder brother attacked them with a watered down **Lightning Style: Lightning Blade**. It was weak, with only enough chakra generated electricity in it to stun a small child into unconsciousness— though, of course, the young Uchiha did not know this.

Mae threw herself in front of her brother, wanting nothing more than for him to live to see another day. Itachi hesitated a brief moment, a tear slipping down his cheek as he lunged. As the electricity reached her, little Mae tensed to block and suddenly, Itachi's move seemed a whole lot slower. She redirected his attack and fired it right back at him, albeit smaller in her six year old body. Itachi dodged the attack instinctively, then froze in place, staring at his sister's eyes. The three Uchiha stared in shock, but the younger two shook it off for later, oblivious to their elder brother's struggle to not shed any more tears for his young sister getting her Sharingan in such a way.

"Why are you doing this, Aniki?" Sasuke rasped in terror.

As Itachi spat out some nonsense, fighting away the tears only Mae noticed, she saw the truth- a vision of what truly happened.

"You're lying, Ita- Nii. Otou and the others were bad people. You had to. Konoha said to. Why Okaa- san, though? She was good. She wasn't trying to take over the village."

Shocked by his sister's intelligence, Itachi crouched before his siblings and apologized. "You are right little one. Unfortunately, I was ordered to kill mother as well. She did nothing to stop father's movements and was, in the villages eyes, therefore guilty. The Third stood up for her and a few others, but was overruled by the village council. I had no choice. And now I have to leave. The village has to use me as a scapegoat to get away with this, so unfortunately you will both be on your own now. Maybe you should make friends with the Uzumaki children. I've met them before, and they are quite kind, I'm sure they will accept you. Their father died a few days ago and they will be alone as well. You four can be alone together. Or maybe the Nara boy- the one who uses fire instead of shadow. The black sheep of their clan."

"We will, Aniki. And we will take down the village who made you do this." Itachi snapped his gaze to a determined Sasuke.

" _ **No."**_ Itachi snarled at the child, scaring him once more. " _Stick with your friends. Do NOT attack or leave the village._ They only did what they thought was best." _Except Danzo, but he's an ass._ Itachi thought silently."Grow stronger, and someday, I will return to you." Itachi sighed in relief as Sasuke nodded slowly. "Keep your brother out of trouble, okay Mae?" She nodded emphatically.

With that, Itachi was gone.

* * *

The Uchiha children did exactly as their brother advised them, making friends with as many children their age as they could. Most of the Clan children were scared of them, oddly enough, so they settled with the Uzumaki twins and the Nara outcast. And it turned out that was really all they needed. The five young ninjas-to-be were fast friends after a chance meeting. The Uzumaki and Uchiha went to Ichiraku's one day when the academy had let out and they all went there. Three weeks later they ran into Allen in training ground three.

HMae became so close with Chrys and Allen it was as though they were her family as well. Naruto was soon shipped against his will with an unwilling Sasuke. Mae shipped the very adorable and awkward Chrystahl with Allen, who vehemently denied liking the girl, much to her distress. A rivalry formed between Sasuke and Naruto, which only fueled the madness that was the Sasuke X Naruto ship.

More than anything else they practiced, Mae, Allen, and Chrystahl studied bombs and bomb making _religiously._ In their own words to Hiruzen, 'Bombs are love, bombs are life. Join our cult- the bombs are ART club- I mean, cult!'

Hiruzen didn't know what to think.

* * *

In a land far, far away, a blonde man sneezed, then grinned happily. "SOMEONE HAS ACKNOWLEDGED MY ART!"

* * *

When the Uzumaki twins discovered their Bijuu a few days after their meeting with the two Uchiha children, they had to keep them a secret until the day they were allowed to tell. That day was a long way off.

The Jinchuuriki children hid their true abilities in both school and sparring with each other, much to Mae's confusion and continued anger upon being told she'd 'find out when the time was right' or something equally mysterious and annoying by adults and the Uzumaki children.

Chrystahl made her brother train much harder than he really thought was necessary, but she had her reasons. The four other children thought it odd, but they shrugged it off when she would disappear for hours at a time and return closed off and sullen, refusing to speak to anyone as she curled up in a ball and watched them play or spar together. Occasionally, the young Uzumaki girl would notice a dried, dark red spot on her raw hands and violently scrub it off, face pale, eyes wide and horrified as she was overcome with memories she'd rather not have. She would often collapse to the ground and fall into unconsciousness for as long as two days afterward.

They trained for four more years in the academy where they stayed until the end of Allen's optional sixth year. A year older than them, Allen would have graduated first, but the five children had a plan. The youngest, Mae, who would have only just finished her four mandatory years of Academy training, was going to graduate immediately, while the three other children, in their fifth year, would graduate after a year of extra classes.

As the Uzumaki twins trained, Naruto unlocked his Bijuu mode at ten years old, but Chrystahl only unlocked hers about two weeks before the final genin exam at the end of her and her brother's sixth year in the academy, She had been accessing the Bijuu chakra from a young age to help her deal with the… difficulties, let's say, of living in a village of Jinchuuriki haters after the life of her brother as well as her- guilt by association since they didn't know of her Bijuu. Even after she truly unlocked her ability to transform into Bijuu mode, she couldn't really use it as when she used only one of the Chakras, Yin or Yang, she'd fall off the deep end either way, and when she used one tail from each of them she would lose her mind to the animalistic wolf side of her. After the first day of having transformed into her two tailed balanced form, she attacked Naruto because her wolf's instincts told her he wasn't pack yet and was therefore an enemy to be disposed of.

After years of training, the five to-be genin felt strong, like they could take on the world. Of course, isn't that how all children feel? Chrystahl, of course, knew her limits. She also knew when to push herself- when her pack was in mortal danger. Thankfully, this rarely, if ever, happened. But when it did… shit hit the fan. And it hit _hard._

On the last day of their graduating year…


	2. Chapter 1: The Test, and The Sleepover

"Naruto, get up! We're gonna be late for the exam today!" I shake my brother exasperatedly and try to get him out of bed. When he groans, rolls over, and pulls his pillow over his head, I sigh and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast. I turn on our stove to cook the bacon and eggs and giggle as my sleepy head brother stumbles out of his room pulling on his orange jumpsuit. I groan and shake my head at his fashion sense. My dark blues and various shades of green suit my ninja life style much better than my twelve year old brother's headache of a jumpsuit.

I wore a short navy blue sleeveless crop top over a mesh shirt that has sleeves to my elbows. The black mesh tickles slightly, so I bandaged my chest and upper stomach tightly with green bandages (I also don't want to deal with my relatively large breasts for my age. They're SO annoying). My tight navy blue shorts and the green bandages around my legs allowed for freedom of movement and the temperature seals on it keep my comfortable no matter the weather. I sent a swift thanks to our dad for those sealing jutsu scrolls. They were very helpful during training.

My twin and I gulped down our eggs and bacon before rushing to the door. As my brother and I ran to the school, villagers glared and frowned at us. I rolled my eyes at them.

' **They're stupid.'** A deep voice said in my head, causing me to stumble slightly.

' _Huracan!'_ I thought back _. 'You scared the hibi- Jebus right out of me!'_

The Bijuu chuckled at my odd vocabulary.

" **Huracan's right, Chrystahl. Those fools don't realize they are looking and scoffing at, scorning the villagers' saviors."** Ymir adds on.

 _I know. Thanks for the pick me up._ My two Bijuu smile at me within my head and I grin happily. _I missed you guys. It's been a while_. Last time we spoke was when the Bijuu revealed themselves to us. They revealed the truth to us just over two years ago on our eighth birthday.

" **Apologies, little one. We promised your father we would not contact you until the day of your final graduation test. But we revealed ourselves two years after your father died, on your birthday and that was breaking our oath enough for us at the time."** Huracan explains gently, and I accept the explanation easily.

Since we met our Bijuu, Naruto and I started making sure we always stay at the bottom of the graduating class. We only ever did enough to pass our classes. It's better to be underestimated and have your adversaries unaware of your true strength. We trained all day every day, only stopping for school, food, and sleep. And, of course, hanging out with our friends and training buddies, the Uchihas, and Allen Nara. When we weren't training, we had shadow clones- something we learned from a Jutsu scroll we definitely didn't steal from the Jounin section of the library after overhearing some of them talking about it (which was sad really, because seriously ANBU? We were like, eight, and you didn't catch us?!) - studying various techniques. They worked on calligraphy and hand signs mostly. But they also studied jutsu scrolls and scrolls on various topics the academy. Just because we were going to _look_ stupid doesn't mean we have to _be_ stupid. This allowed us to take temporary, occasional breaks, like when Iruka- sensei treated us to ramen.

When we reach the school, we run up to our class and throw the door open, tumbling onto the floor. I go to my desk to sit down after we catch our breaths, but Naruto goes to glare at Sasuke for stealing away his _beloved_ Sakura- chan. When the boy in front of them bumps into Naruto and the two kiss, I shoot out of my seat, face set in a fierce glower and scare the bejeezus out of everyone around me as I march to my brother and our friend. I tear the fangirls attacking him off and stood him up, brushing him off and checking for major injuries. Finding none, other than to his ego and the rather large blush staining his and Sasuke's face, I turn to the fangirls and give them a cold, intense glare.

" **Back. Off. NOW."** I growl, tapping into my Bijuus chara. They back off. "Thank you!"

I smile at them sweetly and near everyone in the room sweatdrops or shudders at my 'mood swings.' Shino and Hinata are the only ones without those reactions because Hinata is too shy to judge and Shino is… an Aburame.

Suddenly, the door slams open and a glaring female Uchiha stands there prepared to bring down the wrath of heaven on her lovely brother. The girl holds a strange, circular object in one hand, tossing it around between her hands. A bomb.

"Mae." She snaps her head towards me angrily, Sharingan active and terrifying, and the bomb clutched tightly in one fist.

" _What?"_ She snarls.

I take nothing personally from it, she probably just wants to yell at her brother for not waking her up in time. She always does, and he never changes.

My smile turns mischievous. "You'll never guess what just happened."

Suddenly the Uchiha's glower drops slightly and she perks up. "Gossip?"

"Gossip." I confirm, nodding once.

I can say one thing for her, the best Kunoichi in class loves gossip more than any other girl I know. Mae is, combat wise, the strongest Kunoichi in the academy- beside me, of course, but no one knows it except us- but Sakura Haruno is the most intelligent. The Sharingan deactivated and my best friend drags me off by the arm to explain what happened. As I pull her away, Mae slips the bomb back into her pocket.

After quickly running through the events of a few minutes prior, Mae and I both turn and look up at our brothers before looking back at each other, eyes sparkling. Our brothers catch the glance and start to feel _very_ afraid for reasons unknown to them. Only Kurama would understand.

' **Women.'** I could just SENSE him saying kunoichi/ feminine senses tingle and Mae, Ymir and I glare at my brother intensely as we cannot see the true perpetrator. I glance at Mae and my eyes widen in shock- _she detected it? She doesn't even_ know _about bijuu! Such strong kunoichi senses you have, my dear!_ I shook my head to clear it, pushing away my giggles and turning back to my best friend.

Mae and I dismissed Kurama's slight insult (though she doesn't know he did anything) after another side eyed glare at his Jinchuuriki, who doesn't notice. Mae and I squealed and clasp hands. "The shippage is real!" I squealed.

"So cute!" Mae exclaims happily, before frowning darkly. " _ **It must be cannon."**_ Her Sharingan activates itself in her determined anger as our chakra fluctuates slightly again as my face darkens as well.

" **Agreed."** I growl, turning back to my friend. "We need to sort something out. Let's go." Together, the two of us march up the stairs and up to Sasuke and Naruto. We're graduating, so we can finally spill our secrets. Thank God. "We are trading tonight." I tell them. "Mae is staying at our house again. We have things to discuss." I glance pointedly, but still discretely, at Naruto, who nods subtly.

"Naruto can sleep in my room in the manor." Mae adds, sealing the deal.

"Good! It's all settled."

"Don't _we_ get a-"Naruto and Sasuke began before stopping and glaring at each other for a moment. Mae and I fan spasm for a moment, then glare.

" _ **No."**_ She hisses and I snarl in unison before I make her sit next to me. I sit next to Naruto, and him beside Sasuke. ' _Oh my Lord, the fangirl spasm is coming!'_ I think spastically, restraining myself from actually bouncing up and down and all around, waving my hands around.

Finally, Iruka comes in and gives us the final lecture for our time as academy ninja.

" **Fail the test."** Huracan says. I jerk, and Naruto beside me did the same. Kurama must have said the same thing.

 _What? Why? Our plan!_ Naruto and I, the dead lasts. The Uchiha's, the front runners. Allen, towards the top. Hopefully, Mae, Allen and I will be a team, and Naruto, (most likely) Sakura, and Sasuke will be one. That's our goal, but any variation of these teams, with or without Sakura, is fine with us.

" **Trust us. Do it. You'll still pass. We guarantee it. Trust that we have our reasons, Chrystahl. Know this, your teams will more than likely be you, Allen, and Mae, while Naruto will be paired with Sasuke,"** My eyes sparkle and my bijuu sigh in exasperated acceptance. " **And with Sakura under one Kakashi of the Sharingan- AKA the Copy Ninja.** "

Naruto and I both agree and exchange a glance that, with the help of our mystical powers of twindom, tells the other what occurred and confirms that we both agreed with our Bijuu. In our individual exams, Naruto and I summon the worst clones we can by forcing as much chakra in as we can and drowning the whole jutsu into failure, and fail the exam. Naruto and I smirk at each other subtly. We failed successfully!... Well, that is honestly something I never thought I'd say. Meh, oh well I guess. One of the sensei- Mizuki, I think…? - stood up for us, but Iruka denies letting us graduate.

When I sit back down, Mae gazes at me questioningly.

"I'll explain later, Mae."

The Sharingan must have told her- I forced too much chakra into the jutsu, causing myself to fail. She nodded contently while Sasuke looked at us superiorly. No matter how many years we're friends, I still want to punch the guy in the face, the twit. Naruto and I cheer as our three friends passed easily. Naruto cheers when Sakura passes and Mae and I scowl first at her, especially as she scoffs at our foxy brother in arms, then at said brother for being so clueless.

* * *

Mizuki has approached us with an alternative that would supposedly allow us to pass easily.

Naruto steals the scroll so that the village wouldn't know I was involved and left some clones to read it after we realized the situation. Naruto hides out near our clones and I ran as fast as I could to where I assumed Iruka was.

I know he'll be looking for us.

I find him quickly as he runs through the forest almost exactly where Naruto and our clones are camped out. "Iruka- Sensei!" I exclaim urgently.

"Chrystahl?" He questions in shock, but at the urgency on my face, he hurries his pace. I quickly make a U- turn and lead him straight towards my twin. "What is the situation?" Iruka easily settles into ninja leader mode.

"Mizuki came to us and told us that if we stole the Forbidden Scroll and learned a jutsu from it, we'd automatically pass. Of course, our tenets tipped us off to his-"

"You… Your tenets?" Iruka questions in obvious shock, his leader mode slipping for a moment.

"A secret Bijuu in me and a certain hated creature in my brother. We know more than even the Hokage in all likelihood in that regard. On to the true point however, Iruka- Sensei. We need your help dealing with Mizuki. Also, the fact that I'm a Jinchuuriki is an SS- class secret as only the Hokage knows. Not even Anbu or any other higher ups know; well, except you I guess. So uh, don't tell anybody, K?" Iruka nods sharply, his face slipping back into its icy mask.

"He always seemed… off to me, to be honest. At least I know why now." I smile darkly at Iruka's comment.

Iruka and I reach the clearing as Mizuki told our still reading clones that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. Seeing our fully done and working _Shadow Clones_ , Iruka looks at me, completely flabbergasted.

"I told you we know we were hosts and you're still surprised? We failed on purpose." I shrug. If anything, Iruka's expression becomes more incredulous.

Then I jump silently up behind a gloating Mizuki as he shouted about why the village hates us. I leapt out from my spot and nailed the man in the spine with a flying kick, knocking him from the branch and to the ground.

"WE KNOW THAT, ASSHOLE!" I shriek. "Care to see how?"

Naruto and I exchange a grin and our Bijuu lent us their strength. My Bijuu mode appears, one half of my coated in white chakra with a little white wolf-like ear on my head and the other in black chakra with a wolf ear on the other side of my head. Naruto's one tailed form appears and we both leap at full speed towards a now standing but dazed Mizuki. I can feel my higher thought processes diminishing, and I lower myself into a four limbed crouch. I glance furtively around the clearing and notice my pack.

I hunker down between Iruka and Mizuki, knowing my brother can take care of himself. Mizuki flings a flurry of kunai at me and I dodge easily to one side, then hear a pained grunt behind me. I turn quickly and snarl angrily. Two of the kunai were lodged in Iruka's thigh because he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. I whip back around and face Mizuki, teeth bared in a wild snarl of anger.

 _ **He. Hurt. PACK. Kill. KILL. KILL!**_

Naruto and I lunge toward Mizuki as one, Naruto following my semi unpredictable moves easily. We each strike out with a fist and hit the traitor, sending him flying.

Then we land before Iruka and Naruto tells him not to tell anyone but the Hokage and our Jounin instructor what he had seen of our powers. Our clones, finished with the scroll, give it to Iruka while I prowl around him worriedly. Naruto calms me down, and right before releasing my bijuu chakra I give him a long, wet lick up the face. As soon as my chakra is released I collapse to the ground in humiliation.

"Damnit I did it again!" Naruto laughs at me, wiping away the saliva.

Iruka laughs and we looked at him in confusion. "You pass."

"Cool." I say as Naruto shouts his glee.

"You aren't surprised?"

"When our Bijuu told us two fail, they also said we would be passed no matter what. I think Kura-chan and the twins wanted us to catch Mizuki. Well, any way Iruka- sensei, bye!" Naruto and I head home with our clones after they cautioned us that the knowledge they'd gained would likely knock us unconscious when they dispersed.

* * *

After Naruto gathers his clothes and overnight stuff, I kick him out. Not long after, Mae comes along and we went inside. Luckily, before Mizuki came to see us, Naruto and a bunch of our clones cleaned up the house while I specifically cleaned my room along with one clone.

After we eat the fettuccini- shrimp, bitches! Love it- I make, the two of us make our way up the stairs of our apartment to my room.

"Mae, I know you've been curious for a long time about some… oddities surrounding my brother and I. Care to meet them?" I ask, already knowing the innately curious girl's answer.

"Meet? …Of course." Mae easily disregards the queerness of my question in favor of quick answers.

Immediately after the words leave her mouth, I place my hand on my stomach and push a slight amount of chakra through the seal, opening it and releasing Ymir and Huracan in a flash of black and white. Ymir with her black wolf fur oddly enough has long silvery hair in her human form and silver eyes. Her irises are in the shape of yin and yang but the colors are silver and a darker grey- not black. Ymir's long, elegant white kimono suits her perfectly, especially with the light silver snowflakes stitched on the garment with obvious care. Her finger and toe nails have been painted a deep red, nearly black.

Huracan is almost the exact opposite of his partner. With short black hair and similar eyes to Ymir but in a much darker silver and black, as well as his darker skin tone and kimono in similar design to Ymir's but dark, navy blue with the Uzumaki symbol embroidered on the back in deep bloody red, the male Bijuu is in stark contrast to his sister. His nails and the skin around them are worryingly pale- or they would be if it weren't natural for the man. Together, the three of us explain why Naruto and I stayed behind an extra two years at the academy, why we failed again, how we passed, and my heritage to the well receiving Mae.

"So, the villagers all hate you?" I nod. "Because you have Ymir and Huracan sealed within you." I nod again. "And they saved the village." I sigh and confirm it. "Your father, the third Hokage, _told_ them not to hate you, right? Soo… why do they?! None of the Bijuu truly did anything to the village of their own will! In fact, yours undoubtedly saved the Hokage!" The Yin and Yang spirits nod, confirming they did save his life. "Soo… basically, to sum up your story most, if not all of Konoha's villagers are dunderheads and need to be defenestrated." After a moment out of confusion, my two Bijuu and I crack up, my clone chuckling as it waits to be dispelled.

"Umm, Boss lady, you know the longer you have me out, the longer you'll sleep, right?'

"Meh." I shrug uncaringly. "S'fine. Just my luck to get Kakashi- a sensei with a chronic lateness disease. But seriously Mae- throw them out the window? Nice." Ah defenestration. Such a… fun prospect. After we calm down, My Bijuu return to me and we go to sleep, not a care in the world. My dreams that night were full of all the cute things my brother and his friend could be, but wouldn't be, doing.

I have issues.

* * *

Naruto trudged unhappily up the Uchiha compound steps and knocked, stepping back as an equally put out looking Sasuke opened the door.

"She tricked us." Sasuke said.

"Eh?"

"Mae doesn't have a bedroom." Sasuke flushed. "She sleeps in mine."

"So… I'm sleeping in your room tonight?"

"Hn." Sasuke glanced at the clone questioningly and Naruto followed his gaze.

"Ah. Chrys and I threw the exam."

"What?" Sasuke's shock was evident in his choice to use words rather than grunt and glare.

"Yeah." Naruto glanced around then pushed Sasuke inside, following him into the 'big ass house' as Naruto said, and then following a resigned Uchiha to his 'big ass room.' With the huge bed and space enough for the entirety of both Uzumaki children's bedrooms, the claim was not unfounded. "Okay, we can talk now, since sis is telling your sister all about our situation."

"Hn." Sasuke's gaze turned inquisitive at the word situation.

"Do you know of the attack of Kur- um… Kyuubi?" Sasuke nods a confirmation, confusion swimming in his gaze. "The Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, whatever you wish to call him, would have died in that battle like his wife, the Red Hot Habanero Uzumaki Kushina did." Comprehension flashes in Sasuke's widening eyes. "Luckily though, He lived- yes, our father survived, unlike what the civilians were told by Anbu. I still wonder how they did pull that off… any way, he lived with the help of the five tailed wolf twins Ymir and Huracan, the Bijuu incarnations of Yin and Yang. They helped him hold off and seal the Sharingan controlled Kyuubi, who did not wish to attack the village, and is not evil. He's just… fickle, and does whatever entertains him. He was very angry at being controlled and had to be sealed to prevent an angry rampage as he searched for the Uchiha who did it. And whoever they were, they ARE still alive. Alive on a forbidden jutsu that has kept him alive for what has likely been hundreds of years. The first Uchiha- Madara Uchiha."

"What?" Sasuke asks, struggling to maintain the level of Uchiha dignity his sister disregards. Naruto grins at his struggle and nods.

"That's who Kurama- that's Kyuubi's name by the way- says it was." Naruto pats his stomach above the seal and Sasuke's eyes widen at the implications. "Ymir and Huracan- Yin and Yang- are in Mae. They had to be sealed together, or Mae would be imbalanced. She would either kill everything, overcome by darkness, or be unable to attack or defend herself because she is too good. Another possibility is anyone who did her wrong- I mean, did something she found morally wrong, she would destroy them. So, she gets more Bijuu power than me."

" **HEY! I RESENT THAT!"** Naruto flinches as Kurama roars.

"Hn?" Sasuke looks at his rival, a little concerned. What can he say? Old habits die hard- even if they're habits that stopped being necessary for anything outside of pulling in more annoying ass fangirls all the time. He had his pride still.

"Just- ugh! - Kurama expressing his- I get it! - Disapproval of my words. It's true and you damn well know it, Kurama!"

" **Yeah, well you don't have to ADVERTISE it everywhere we go, damnit Naruto!"** Kyuubi rages and Naruto smirks devilishly and says a cheeky 'I know!' sending Kurama once more into a raging mass of chakra and anger born of inferiority.

"Hn?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow in a less curious expression than before.

"Yeah, Chrys and I talk to our Bijuu all the time! In fact, sis can bring hers out of her seal in a human form!" Naruto sighs enviously. "I wish I could, and I know Kyuubi does too… but don't worry buddy, we'll figure out that seal soon enough! Believe it!" Naruto pats his stomach and grins, oblivious to a flushed Sasuke studying the floor in the embarrassment of realizing Naruto can translate his glares and grunts as well as any Uchiha.

"Excuse me, boss?" The clone speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, but the longer you keep me out, the longer you'll have to sleep to process the information."

"AH! Then we better go to sleep, huh?" The clone nods, then shoots a glance at the calmed Uchiha and smirks slightly. His boss may not have noticed the boy's embarrassment, but the clone certainly had. Though no more observant than his original, the different vantage point had made all the difference.

The clone poofs from existence and Naruto groans.

"Ah, crap." He collapses- straight onto an unsuspecting, and now extremely flustered, Uchiha.

* * *

The twelve graduating students were waiting in their old classroom, waiting for their Jounin instructors to show up. Allen, Mae, and I were team 6, under Kakashi's leadership along with Sakura, - ugh- Sasuke, and Naruto.

After a while, only Kakashi's teams are left waiting. Mae and I haul Sakura away from the boys to speak with Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sakura asks rudely. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Stop." Mae drags her hand down her face in irritated exasperation. "Stop that right now."

"Excuse me?" Sakura snaps.

"The whole 'Sasuke- kun' thing. Not only is it obnoxious, but I know for a fact that Sasuke hates it more than almost anything else in the world."

"What?"

"It's true." I brake in. "I called him it once as a joke and he punched me out cold. Only reason he doesn't to you girls is he feels you're not even worth it." Sakura opens her mouth to protest, but I held my hand up. "Also, Mae and I are pretty sure he's gay, because have you seen the way he acts with my brother?" We glance up at the boys as my brother said something to Allen that made Sasuke grin, then chuckle with an emotion in his eyes none of us could quite identify, but that two of us were sure was love. Mae and I squeal and spasm at the shipping scene.

"I… see… what you mean." Sakura admits quietly.

"Don't be so down. Honestly, it's better if you don't love anyone on the team. It can be a liability- a distraction. Those two are an exception. They are both very strong, and also…. Aren't they just so cute?!" My voice rose to a squeal as I finished speaking. Naruto has seemingly taken offence to something the Uchiha said and was giving the struggling boy a vicious nooggie.

Sakura giggles and agrees with us hesitantly.

"When we start taking missions, you are going to have to train harder than anyone else on either of our teams." I told the girl hesitantly, fully expecting an outcry of rage from the pinkette before me, and shocked when it doesn't come. The girl just nods solemnly. I suppose she knows that she only passed at the top of the class in academics. She is mediocre at best in all other aspects of shinobi life.

I was honestly really excited to try out a jutsu Naruto and I found in the forbidden scroll. The three of us walked back up to the boys and began explaining to Allen and Sakura about the demons sealed in us. Allen had been our friend for years, and we trusted Sakura. After dealing with the understandable shock and betrayal Allen felt and the unnecessary but still understandable fear on Sakura's part, as well as a flood of questions, Naruto and I each turn to our favorite Uchiha- Sasuke and Mae respectively- and ask a favor.

"Can we use your Sharingan?" Understandably, they both reel back in shock. "We learned a secret Jutsu yesterday that allows us to copy and use Kekkei Genkai at the expense of a _shit ton_ of chakra. And the one we get it from has to be willing to let us use it." The two understand after a moment and allow us to copy their Sharingan.

"Genkai Copy!" Naruto and I chant as we do a complex series of hand signs and funnel a great deal of chakra into our eyes.

After we have successfully copied the Kekkei Genkai, it activates, and a nice side effect of our jutsu- it activated Sasuke's Sharingan. Negative side effect- we collapse into the arms of the Uchihas we got the Kekkei Genkai from in the first place. I let out a weak squeal as Naruto collapses into Sasuke, and a worried Mae and- even I'm surprised at this- Sakura smile at me and then them.

The door to the class slides open.

"Yo… whoa, what happened here?" Our supposed teacher says.

"High power jutsu we learned from the scroll yesterday." I mutter, Mae repeating it for me at an audible volume. Kakashi looks at us in shock then gives us a look. "They all know about the demons." I groan a bit louder this time- just loud enough for the teacher to hear me. "And yes, it did use this much chakra, but lookie what we can do now." Naruto and I turn our faces towards Kakashi, who looks somewhat shocked at the Sharingan in our eyes before advising us that if we deactivate it, we'll likely recharge faster. And he's right.

By the time we all meet up on the roof, Naruto and I are back with a vengeance. We're not yet at full power, but hey, take what you can get, right?

The six of us walk up to the roof where Kakashi told us to go and settle ourselves down. Since five of us have been friends for years, we try to get to know her and her us as we await our teacher.

"You aren't from a ninja family?" I ask in surprise.

"Nope. My family runs a little shop in town. I came to the academy to be with Ino p- I mean…ugh this is hard." I pat her shoulder sympathetically and she smiles at me, causing the boys to express various levels of surprise. Naruto seemed happy- I approved of his dream girlfriend! And not only that, Mae and I were trying to break her fan girl tendencies over Sasuke, his Eternal Rival. - Sorry, brother, but no. You don't get her.

"Well, Mae and I can work with you on your training. Even if you aren't from a ninja family, we are all from prominent ninja clans- or two, in Naruto's and my case."

"TWO?!" Allen, Sakura and Mae shriek in surprise, and we nod. We grin at Sasuke trying to hold on to his dignity to restrain his shock, but failing slightly. After a moment he gives up.

"What do you mean?" He asks us, looking at Naruto.

"We are Uzumaki Namikaze. That symbol all over ninja gear- the swirl? - Yeah, that's our family crest. Mom was the last known member of her clan, so Naruto and I need to restore it. And our father, the Yondaime-"

"EHH?!" The group of unaware children- Allen and Sakura- are utterly astonished. Even Mae and Sasuke are impressed, even though they were already told. The onslaught of information yesterday must have been so much they forgot that minor detail.

"Yeah, he was a Namikaze, and also the last of his clan."

The group sits in an awed silence for a moment.

"And you're still as bad as you are at ninja skills?" Sasuke asks degradingly, but also jokingly. Naruto and I smirk at each other, then at him.

"Oh, you'll see!" I sing-song. Sasuke cocks an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Yo!"

"Sensei, why were you listening in on us?" I question quietly. Kakashi steps up from the side of the building and sits before us, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Ehm… just… getting to know you is all. So, um… let's get know each other officially- even though I get the feeling most of you know one another already. State your name; likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have things I like and dislike… I don't want to tell you my dream and I… have a lot of hobbies.

"He likes smut, dislikes those who do not take care of their team mates, his goal is… Huh. I can't see it… any ways…. His hobbies include annoying people by being really late, and smut. Again." Kakashi looks at Mae in shock. "My Sharingan allows me to see through lies and deflecting answers and I can see the truth through the person's memories." Kakashi nods.

"Well any way, pinky. You go first we'll do team seven then team six." We nod.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" She looks at Sasuke and sighs before tearing her eyes away. "I like reading and studying. I dislike Naru- ehm… Ino-…Agh!" She throws her arms up in the air and I smile. She's trying, you've got to give her that at least. "I dislike annoying people and those who like others for petty reasons. I also dislike people who would abandon a comrade or friend. My dream is to become strong enough to pull my own weight on this team, and my hobbies are reading and…" She glances back at Sasuke. "And… I'm gonna make training a hobby too!"

From the look on Kakashi's face, he understood what was going on- a young girl trying to get over her first heartbreak- petty or not- and he seemed to respect it.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like my sister, Sakura- chan, training, and RAMEN." He sighs happily and I shake my head at him. "I dislike Sasuke teme."

"Dobe."

They glare at each other with little heat and Kakashi sees immediately what is happening. "God! It took the teacher two seconds of watching you guys interact to see it! Figure it out, nimrods!" I exclaim at the two idiots. Mae and Sakura nod their agreement and glare at said nimrods.

"I'm gonna be HOKAGE-Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims, suddenly reminded why we're here by a glance from the Teme. What? So I call him that too. Sue me. "My hobbies are annoying, fighting, and teasing teme." Kakashi shoots us a glance and we shrug helplessly. They really are just that dense. "Ichiraku ramen, training, and pranks!"

Sasuke begins. "Uchiha Sasuke. My friends and family. Dobes, useless fangirls, and weaklings." Sakura visibly flinched. Two of those applied to her. "Find my brother and clear his name, restore our clan. Training, beating down dobes."

"He also likes tomatoes and dislikes sweets." Naruto adds helpfully, and Sasuke flushes lightly and glares at him before tackling him to the floor where the two began wrestling.

"They seriously don't realize?" Kakashi asks us, and we all shake our heads helplessly, causing him to sigh. Before gesturing to me to continue.

"Uzumaki Chrystahl. You can call me Chrys. I like shipping, my friends and family- blood related and other wise," I wrap my arms around my two best friends and grin. I glance at Allen more subtly than Sakura did Sasuke and he doesn't notice- but Kakashi does. "I also like… training, reading, and writing. I dislike fakers and people who take what they have for granted. I HATE when people don't realize they like someone."

"Crazy shipper."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME ALLEN-TTEBANE?!" I roar and attack him, and we start wrestling a few feet from where the other boys have stopped to see what's going on.

* * *

"They don't realize either?" Kakashi asks in the background.

"No, they realize, they're just too stubborn to admit they like each other." Mae tells Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaims. "Sis likes him? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Whoa, down boy." Mae says as she and her brother grab the raging overprotective boy. I notice a commotion behind me and saw a possessive Naruto glaring at us. I scramble off Allen and rattle off, "My goal is to see Naruto to Hokage and revive our clans, and my hobbies are training and reading. Where and when are we meeting, Kakashi?"

"Training ground 7, ten o clock. Don't eat breakfast or you might get ill."

I laugh. "We'll be fine. You just go on back to introducing yourselves. Tell us what happened tomorrow." My friends nod and Sakura and Kakashi look confused until Naruto begins oozing red chakra visible to the naked eye. "Shit. Bye guys." Naruto easily tosses the two restraining him to the ground and is at my side in a second allowing me to clamber onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck. He bounces off the roof, along the way to our home. The way there I coo in Naruto's ear and he calms down slowly.

Suddenly I spot Hinata and ask Naruto to take me to see her. "Hinata!" I call.

"Ah!" She looks up from her spot on the street to look at us then jumps up to join us on the roof. "Y- Yes, C- Chrystahl?"

"I have a favor to ask. Naruto put me down." He hesitates to do so, but I growl my request again, eyes flashing, chakra surging. "Okay Hinata, Naruto and I found a jutsu that lets us copy and freely use a person's Kekkei Genkai. However, they have to let us take it of their own will. Soo… can we use your Byakugan?"

"O- Okay."

I tell her to activate it and she does, but I shush her before she can question Naruto or I's strange chakra and chant the jutsu name, again channeling large amounts of chakra to my eyes. Hinata gasps at the sheer volume of chakra needed for this jutsu. I open my eyes and gasp at the world around me. I can see the chakra of everything. I turn to Hinata to thank her, but collapse into Naruto's arms instead. "Good… Night." I pass out.

I wake to the sight of my crazy brother rushing around the house and trying to get ready on his own. I smile then frown at the cup of instant ramen on the table.

" _Naruto._ " I seethe. "What is this?"

"Ramen, obviously, sis."

"You know what I mean smartass."

"Breakfast. Why?"

"You _know_ how I feel about eating ramen for breakfast."

"But we only have a few minutes!"

That snaps me out of my tired daze. " _WHAT?!"_ I glance at the clock and cuss, dashing to my room and throwing on my outfit for training- a loose grey cropped sleeveless top and short grey shorts with ninja grade kunoichi combat boots over green bandages around my chest, arms and legs. I only bind my chest though, I'll bind the others as we- wait. "Kakashi's gonna be late anyway. Why are we in such a hurry?"

"It's the professional thing for a ninja to do- be on time for everything. Kakashi's just an ass." Naruto explains, making me laugh. I throw together a quick breakfast of sausage and toast.

"Well said, brother, well said."

"Thanks!" He grins at me as he pulls on his jacket. I make him remove it and put on something loose for training. He sighs, then throws on his version of my outfit- dark grey clothes over pale orange bandages.

Better than usual I suppose.

A few minutes later, we arrive exactly on time to the training ground. Upon reaching it, I promptly collapse back onto Naruto, who catches me gently.

"Still not recovered from yesterday." I say.

"What'd you _do_ after Naruto kidnapped you?" Sakura asks.

"We met Hinata, and I got the Byakugan!" I sing the last few words, pulling myself up off of Naruto then sitting down on the ground to wait for our teacher. As I sat, I looked at my friends' clothing. Sasuke wears a pair of loose grey shorts and a loose black shirt probably forced upon him by his sister. He was still wearing his arm warmers and had bandages on his feet. While I waited, I took my shoes off, pressing them against the ground and sensing movements against the earth. Sakura was making an effort to not drool over Sasuke as he ran through taijutsu motions with Naruto. She was wearing black fingerless gloves, tight black shorts, a light pink shirt and her long hair had been cut short to just above her shoulders. It suited her far more than long hair did. Allen was clad in loose black shorts and a green shirt over brown and black bandages that were speckled in a way to assist with stealth maneuvers and missions. I had some difficulty not staring at those abs… UGH, Allen, why you so perfect, bro?

Mae had on tight green shorts and a black shirt over the same kind of bandages Allen is wearing.

* * *

 **"** **Yo." Kakashi appears in a flurry of wind and leaves, annoying the hell out of all six of us.**

"Where the heck were you?"

"I was lost on the long, winding path of-"

"Shut up, liar!" Mae and I shouted, Sharingans spinning.

"You guys are mean." He pouts.

"Kakashi, before we begin, Naruto and I wanted to spar against you before you test team seven." I tell him. He deliberates a moment before nodding in consent.

"Yosh!" Naruto and I celebrate. "Is it safe to go all out?" I ask, hoping Kakashi will get my meaning and he does, shaking his head before subtly glancing off to one side, where an Anbu spy watches us to see the extent of our power. "Well, Naruto. It looks like our spar will have to wait until we leave the village on a mission. The Anbu are watching us."

I smirk at the slight ripple in the chakra of the Anbu spy, telling me I surprised him. Good. Naruto whined for a moment before settling.

Kakashi quickly explains about the bell test, and when Sakura points out that only two will pass from each team, Naruto and I exchange glances.

I cast a genjutsu, a strong one, with the assistance of my demons- masters of deception. All of the children fall under it and I tell them quickly that I did it so they do not dispel it.

"Okay, guys. We don't want the village to know our abilities, so try to talk down Kakashi. All for one, one for all. Right teammates?" They all nod determinedly back at me and I grin, breaking the genjutsu.

"We refuse." Naruto says.

"What?" Kakashi looks taken aback.

"Either everyone on both our teams pass, or none of us do." Allen speaks up, all of us nodding.

"Ohh. Even Naruto and Chrys? If you fail, you won't be able to become ninja."

"We'll train on our own then leave the village, seek out Itachi and have him train us." I say. The Uchihas glance at me but say nothing, surprising Kakashi.

"We'll teach them everything we learn as ninja. It's not like they aren't skilled enough anyway, but it never hurts to add more skills to your arsenal, right Chrys?"

I nod as Mae looks at me. "So yes. All for one, and one for all, cliché as it might be." I say. "Though Mae is right. We are already quite strong- we had to be, or at least, I did with the Anbu trying to kill us like they were." Everyone reeled in shock. Even Naruto didn't know of this. "Or should I say- their leader was. One of the Anbu members sent to kill us told me the village did not send them, but rather the corrupt man at the top of the Anbu food chain. Unfortunately, he died before he could tell me why the man wanted us dead." I can feel my eyes darken as the memories of killing dozens of men sent to kill my brother and I swim to the surface of my thoughts.

" **No, Chrys, don't!"** Ymir hollers, but just like before, I was too absorbed by her chaotic chakra to hear.

All of my friends gather around me and reach out for me but I flip away from them, my consciousness fading away.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Home, A New Family

As Chrystahl flips away, her two whisker marks thicken and her canine teeth grow out, blue eyes shifting to a pale yellow and two deep black, bushy tails growing. She lands on her feet then vanishes into the woods.

After several minutes of worry and panic, she appears again, completely back to normal, though with a severed arm in one clawed hand and heavy, uneven breaths, blood spattered on her face and forearms.

" **Heh. That'll teach 'em not to spy on us."** She breathes, then collapses to her knees with the arm before her. Tears well in her eyes and suddenly, she wails as her consciousness fully returns and she finds yet another attack done by her hands. She curls into fetal position and buries her face in her knees. Her friends gather to her, Naruto and Sasuke both hovering- their sister, blood related or not, was hurting and they couldn't help.

Suddenly, Sasuke notices the girl's gaze fixed on the arm and tears it away from her, tossing it away from her.

"Why?!" Chrystahl wails. "Why do I kill?! Why do I maim?! I don't want to, but when they threaten us… I just have to… _**Kill.**_ " She snarled on the end, beginning to transform once more. When the two boys calm her, Allen and Mae creep up and settle next to her. Sakura stands behind them, trying to comfort her friend, but also afraid of her. After a moment she realizes that this girl wishes only to protect her precious friends and family- and if she has to kill to do it, she will. She settled beside the girl and pulls her head onto her lap, stroking the girl's long hair.

Kakashi stands to one side as all this takes place. This girl… she was far stronger than anyone had given her credit for. She'd been killing for far too long, and had only herself and her literal demons to confer with about it.

"I am truly sorry for this." Kakashi says to the girl sincerely. If not for Danzo's corrupt heart, she would never have had to learn the lupine instinct of killing off threats and potential threats.

Every time I think I'm calm, I see it again.

 _I appeared before the Anbu agent and within moments he found himself down an arm._ " _ **Don't ever threaten me or my family again. Deliver that message to your boss."**_ _I told the man calmly, and he nodded in terror_ _ **. "And don't think I don't know who you are. I can sense your chakra and find you from that alone. Or I could find you with scent- any number of ways, really."**_ _I could smell as he pissed himself._ This _is what it means to be an Anbu member? Even if he was one of their weakest members, it was still sad to see how far they'd fallen. I shook my head and took up my prize._ " _ **See ya."**_ _I waved to him with his own arm as I walked off._

His fear. Its scent still fills my nose and sends me into a frenzy kill mode, held off only by the arms of my pack and my mate. I don't notice the animalistic term I relate to my crush, but it's the term, the phrase that just sounds _right._

At Kakashi's apology, my world grinds to a halt. _Him. He's one of them._ I seethe. _After my family._ A flesh and blood tail emerges from my lower back and a pair of twitching ears lift from my scalp twitching irritatedly. I growl at him and hear the faint cusses of my family as they throw themselves over me, all five of them pinning me to the ground, and only succeeding because of my desire to not hurt them.

Besides that, I could sense that Kakashi had no ill intentions as I relaxed, my pack slowly allowing me up. In a flash, I was crouched before them between them and Kakashi, my tail lashing and ears that only sometimes appear twitching and swiveling, the only thought on my mind: _**Protect**_.

Naruto realizes the issue. When he thinks his sister was in danger or leaving him, he takes her away. Her instincts tells her _kill,_ not _horde._ He says as such to those around him.

"More likely than not, her instincts view us as pack, and Kakashi as enemy. He has no intent to harm us, so she won't attack- for now. I'd suggest you slowly sit down Kakashi. It'll reduce your threat level in her mind." The man nods and slowly move to sit down. This causes Chrystahl to relax some, but she tenses once more as Kakashi pulls out a book to read, and begins to shamelessly enjoy what all of the children recognize as smut, causing them- Chrystahl included- to sweat drop. The wolf girl slowly relaxes as Kakashi makes no move towards them. Whenever he turns a page, the movement causes her to tense slightly and growl.

After some time, Chrystahl relaxes completely, and her mind still in a somewhat wolfish state, she creeps closer to the man, tensing as he turns a page, then continuing, inch by inch as her pack cheers her on silently and her wolfish curiosity gets the better of her.

Soon, after much hesitation and caution, she reaches Kakashi and sniffs him, then settles on her knees beside him to look at what he is reading. After a moment, her nose scrunches and she gives him a disdainful look that he returns with a smile before stretching and laying down. As he moves, the wolf girl jumps three feet in the air and back a few feet, then she shoots a glare at her chuckling pack.

" **Traitors."** She growls haughtily.

The other genin to be freeze at her first human phrase in over an hour. Even Kakashi tenses, which Chrys senses and growls at before he, and she by extension, both relax. Kakashi stays still, eventually falling into a light slumber and only shifting in his sleep. In a state of mind similar to what occurs in Kiba's Beast Mimicry state, the young Jinchuuriki slowly walks on hands and knees over to a Kakashi who has awoken at the movement. Kakashi steadies his breathing, unknowing that she knows he is awake, knew he would wake before she even moved, and moved despite that.

" **Inu?"** The young girl growls questioningly, the man's scent reminding her of an old friend. He stiffens in shock then exudes an aura of proud happiness, as good as confirming her theory. The girl bares her teeth in a proud, lupine grin, happy to have found an old pack member, but unsure of his trustworthiness after so many years.

Chrystahl crawls over to Kakashi and sniffs his hand, confirming her theory for good, before nuzzling it with her nose until a jealous spike of chakra reminds her of her brother's tendencies toward her affection for males outside him and Sasuke. She bounds over to her kneeling and partially transformed brother and grabs his hand gently in her sharp, pointed fangs, lips and tongue pulled back to prevent contact. The wolf-like girl then tugs him toward her new (?) friend. After depositing him near Kakashi, who smiles at the show of trust, she returns to her pack and begins nudging them towards her brother and soon to be teacher.

They all gather around as Chrystahl gazes at the faces around her as she sits on her haunches then turns and curls herself up next to Kakashi, pulling her brother over to her with her teeth and leaving the rest of the pack to lay where they please. The girl's tail wraps around her and her ears twitch happily as a cat- like purr begins low in her chest. Naruto, also overtaken by instincts, allows his sister to guide him to her side and then, not long after, all seven ninja are asleep in their newfound family. Through this whole exchange, no one notices how quickly Sakura was accepted into the pack- the family the wolf girl had- except the kunoichi herself. And one other…

* * *

The third Hokage smiles as he watches the exchange over his crystal ball while he does his paperwork. He knew Kakashi would win her over. He also knew that Naruto and Chrys as well as the Uchihas would raise hell if put on teams that didn't at least work together. Besides even that, these children who so quickly accepted Sakura (It only took them a day or so!) into their little family could work together like only the best Jounin could accomplish- and only after years of working together to get there. These may be the best genin teams Konoha- or any of the five hidden villages- had ever seen, especially with the two fully aware Jinchuuriki. He feels eager to send them on their first true mission. But first, he has something to give the Uzumaki twins.

* * *

Chrystahl wakes up later that day in the center of a veritable ring of people, as though _she_ needs to be protected, and this upset her. _She_ is the protector of her pack. She will not hold them back or bring them down.

A moment later, she notices Allen's head on her stomach and his arm around her waist and she flushes. Slipping from his embrace, she rouses those around her and they notice their teacher's absence.

Just as fear began to stir, he appears in a flurry of wind and leaves.

"You pass." The fear instantly vanishes from Chrystahl's thoughts.

* * *

"What?" I ask. "But I…" The memories threaten to overwhelm me again, but Ymir pulls me from my self-pity party.

Smartass she is, she tells me, " **Yeah, you do! You pass!"**

 _No dip Sherlock, thanks._

" **You're welcome!"**

 _Smartass._

" **Thank you, I try, I really do."** I sigh and give up. She's a lost cause. " **I'll be here all week!"** I sigh in exasperation, waving away any concern.

"The point of my test isn't to test your mental or physical aptitude- it's—"

"Teamwork, right?" Mae interrupts and Kakashi nods.

"'In the world of shinobi, those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't care for their comrades are worse than scum'… isn't that how it goes, Kakashi?" Allen quotes an old shinobi saying, shocking Kakashi, who nods slowly.

"You pass without taking the secondary test because of the extraordinary bond and teamwork you all showed in not only trusting your friend, but in calming her." It is at this moment I notice my instincts have for the most part receded along with my ears and tail. I do flush slightly upon realizing my mental break down was used as a test, but whatever.

"Cool." I mention. "Now let's go get us some D- rank missions guys. I want to get our twenty out of the way so we can go on some C- rank! Let's work hard and take the chuunin exams this year!" I exclaim.

* * *

After we receive our first D- Rank mission, our teams turn to leave.

"Naruto, Chrystahl, stay here. I have something to discuss with you." Naruto and I exchange nervous glances. _What did we do?_ I ask myself.

" **I… don't know pup."** Ymir whispers in my head. I frown as Naruto and I sit in the chairs Jiji directs us to.

The man smiles at us and pulls something from under his desk, laying it on the mahogany wood between us. I stare at it for a moment in confusion, ignoring my brother's excited antics, as I have gotten quite good at.

"Jiji…" I begin hesitantly. "What is this?" I ask him. He grins at me and nudges the scroll closer to us. Naruto lunges for it eagerly, but I yank him back, unwilling to risk him ruining the scroll's contents.

I gently take the scroll and see _Namikaze Uzumaki_ scrawled in red ink on it. "Nami… Kaze….? As in… _Minato_ Namikaze, the yellow flash, the Yondaime?" I question hesitantly. The Sandaime nods, his smile falling as he senses the next question coming. "The 'killer' of Kyuubi? The one who sealed him in Naruto?" We may have known our father until we were six, but we have no pictures, and he never really mentioned his name to us, we were never around when he was called by his name- always, 'sir' and 'Hokage'. At that age, we knew what the Hokage was, but we weren't quite intelligent enough to string together the facts. Naruto and I barely even remember our father's appearance outside of blonde haired and blue eyed.

"Yes. Your father." My eyes widen and I jerk my head to stare at the scroll, unravelling it at the nod from Hiruzen. Printed on it I find two seals and a set of instructions in a third, smaller storage seal.

"I was told by him that, should he die before you were to officially become ninja, I should give you this scroll. It tells you how to officially claim the titles of heir and heiress of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. It also holds two seals that, when placed over the seals on your stomachs and filled with chakra, removes the gifts your parents left behind for you in your seals. Minato and Kushina sealed up gifts for you in the seals that lock up the Bijuu—and in the process, your tenets received and watched over them. While in the seal, they could not be ruined in any way, no matter how hard Kyuubi tried." Naruto and I stare wide eyed at Jiji, shock swimming in our eyes, disappointment joining in as even Hiruzen shows his ignorance towards Kurama's true nature..

"Next week, you both should return to the clan home after your D- Ranks and open the seals. For now, pack your belongings and prepare to move." Naruto and I nod dumbfoundedly and Jiji smiles at us with happy pride, causing us to grin back excitedly, but still dazedly.

We exit the room where we are immediately bombarded on all sides by questions.

"We… We have a home." Naruto whispers.

"We'll be clan heads!" I breathe.

Our friends stare at us in confused awe until it dawns on them and we are congratulated by five people and three Bijuu. Suddenly, Kakashi grabs us by the backs of our collars- all six of us, somehow, three in each hand- and drags us off to complete our missions.

* * *

"Damn cat." I look at my wounds with a glare fit to kill Madara himself. It was honestly hard to not kill the cat, with Ymir screeching in my head to 'kill it with fire' and Huracan telling me to 'send it to the fiery pits of Hell and purgatory to burn and suffer in agony for all of eternity! Little damnation deserves it.' It's been a week since we passed, and we've done nearly half of our ten jobs. That's what they are really, jobs; chores. Not missions. We caught that damn cat. If I never see that cat in my life again it'll be too soon. Suddenly, a shrill scream ran out that sounded like—

The damn cat ran across the street before us and I nearly transform and kill it right then and there. Allen and Mae restrain me, shooting glares of their own at the cat.

But the cat wasn't the worst of them. Not even close. I pale just remembering it. Those Satan- spawn kids—

 _Mae, Allen and I walked up to the house and were swiftly introduced to four sweet looking children from a ninja family. There were two little girls and two little boys, and none of them could have been older than four._

" _Hello!" they chorused adorably. We loved the little angels. But then—_

 _Their parents left on their mission and all hell broke loose. The two older children could already do very small jutsus and proceeded to show us by destroying as much as they could. I had to use another of my new jutsu from the scroll we stole for Mizuki- Time Restoration jutsu. It worked wonders, by the way. One of the little boys ran over to his jutsu wielding brother and tried to grab the fire, much to our horror. The other little girl was eating cords, clothing, pens, pencils, and her siblings' jutsus for god's sake. I was beginning to wonder if she was maybe an Akimichi, to be honest._

 _The girl raising hell with her jutsus decided she liked Allen and began to cling to him while setting various parts of us girls on fire. The boy with jutsus just grabbed our butts or smacked them and threw around as much fragile stuff as he could, occasionally scrambling up us or appearing near our ears to whisper things he shouldn't even know about yet to us._

 _For_ _ **FIVE HOURS.**_ _Or it would have if an extremely hangry Mae hadn't snapped after little more than forty minutes._

Hell. That's the only word for some of these jobs.

From what I heard from Kakashi, Team 7 just finished catching the demon cat and was gonna do the babysitting mission next. This would be fun to see.

* * *

As Chrystahl and the rest of her team were perching outside, Team 7 was being introduced to the little angels. The small girl who had liked Allen now seems to like Sasuke and Naruto, until she sees them interact and decides Naruto has to go. She crawls up onto Sasuke and curls up as he sits down, shooting small fire balls at Naruto, her brother joining in. Meanwhile, Sakura is just trying to keep the children out of trouble, dodging stray fire globs or flaming bodies all the while.

The youngest girl looks up at Sakura with her face stuffed full of various inedible things and she asks Sakura why she's so fat. This of course angers her, and she yells wildly at the girl.

A piercing shriek shot through the air, and the window showed a blushing Sakura hiding behind Naruto, eyes squeezed shut and hands clamped over her ears.

The boy after that was tied in a genjutsu for the rest of the job. Team 7 counted themselves lucky that they had Sasuke, and that Sasuke hadn't put the boy in a violent genjutsu…right?

After being asked, Sasuke responded with a faith inspiring, '…sure I didn't.'

After an hour or so of this mayhem, Sasuke snaps.

"ENOUGH!" He roars, activating his Sharingan and the children fall into obedience under threat of genjutsu.

The three genin sigh in content as the children -outside the one already in genjutsu- settle down to play.

* * *

"Hm." I say. "He lasted longer than you, Mae." I then plaster on a perverted smile and turn to my partners.

"Oh, shut up!" She grumbled, a blush staining her face as Allen and I exchange glances and creepy grins then laugh.

"That sounded weird." Allen snickers, and we grin.

* * *

Kakashi, watching from a distance, smiles as both his teams meet up to hunt the damn cat again- AGAIN. The second it was in their sight, all four Sharingan users activate their bloodline limit and send the cat into a genjutsu as the other two catch it. The four who used Sharingan grin evilly- excluding the ever smirking Uchiha- as they show the cat _exactly_ what will happen to him should he ever decide to run away again.

That cat never ran away again.

While Teams 6 or 7 were anywhere near Konoha, anyway.

Everyone else was fair game.

* * *

It was the end of the week. After seven days of packing and D- ranks, myself and the other to-be clan head was ready to move. Our home has been vandalized four times the past week and all of our food either dumped on the floor or out the window. Our walls were covered in graffiti that spelled out threats and insults.

We examined their luggage happily- or as close as one could be after being nearly chased out of your house that you'd had as long as you could remember.

Naruto and I made our way out of the house and past the confused but happy civilians around our old home. Waiting outside was an ANBU, our Jounin sensei, and our teams. The ANBU was a threat to all wayward civilians- not that Kakashi and the three accepted clan children weren't enough- and everyone else was helping us move to our new mansion.

Actually, the Uchiha siblings decided to move in as well, getting away from the lonely emptiness of their home- their _village,_ practically. Or really, Mae decided she was leaving and gave her brother a choice of living with herself, along with Naruto and I, or by himself in the house. The two decided to, with the help of their teams, rebuild the Uchiha land into a public resort of sorts, rebuilding their clan, for now, in the spacious lands of the Uzumaki- Namikaze lands.

It seemed when Kushina arrived, she was given permission from the true head to declare herself clan head in Konoha for as long as the two lands were allies. Although she was given the land due to clan heads, she never officially accepted the title, instead requesting her Uzumaki land allotment be given to the Namikaze estate.

As such, the Namikaze estate was trucking GIGANTIC! There was a large garden, two beautiful manors that seemed to rise from nowhere and had large seals on them. (One on each manor) _Very_ large seals on them.

I slip a kunai from my pouch a slit my palm, smearing it across the door. Naruto beside me growls angrily and I smile at him and shrug. He holds out a wrist and pulls me close to him, demanding I bite him. That's weird enough as it is, but weirder is the fact that both Allen and Sasuke react negatively to this suggestion. Sasuke glare at Naruto possessively a moment then turns his glare on me. Allen glares at me, an emotion I can't read in his eyes because it isn't at all the same look Sasuke had as he glared at Naruto, and if they look similar, well that's just your imagination.

I roll my eyes at the boys, reminding them it'll heal soon by holding up a hand with a raised pink line as all that remains from the slash.

I turn away from them to gaze in awe at the manor. It reminds me a lot of the Hyuuga's clan home, but far more colorful. Where theirs is plain white, silver, pale gold and soft lavender, ours is fierce reds, soothing greens, calm blues, cheerful pinks, yellows and golds, shining silvers, exuberant oranges, and deep purples. It gives the land a welcoming, cheerful appearance, offsetting the Hyuuga's strict, overbearing ways.

My brother, our guests and I all head to the main building, gasping as we enter, ignoring the fact that there is no dust or passing it off for a seal.

Our guests help us all settle in, unpacking our sleeping gear and such. Mae, Sakura and I made _sure_ Kakashi was helping the boys unpack. He is not coming anywhere near our rooms. My room is honestly far larger than I think I'll ever need, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. Soon, Sakura and Allen leave to go home, Kakashi trailing dejectedly after when we kick him out. The Uchihas pull out sleeping bags and pillows while Naruto and I head to an empty room to use the seals we got from jiji.

There seems to be only one furnished bedroom in this whole place, so we have to share. Weird.

* * *

I slip into my sleeping bag, Naruto tucked into his sleeping bag next to Sasuke, his arms wrapped around sealing scrolls willed with clothes from father and mother's seal as well as their short letter to him. I had sealed the taijutsu and ninjutsu scrolls into a sealing scroll to be dealt with later. I found two scrolls that I had set on the ground next to my head to read the next morning. One was about the Heal Bite Naruto and I had discovered a long time ago, and the other was about an Uzumaki bloodline- the Adamantine Attacking and Sealing Chains. The specialized weapons were slid in a separate scroll to be put in an armory that needed to be either found or made.

But first, tomorrow we _had_ to get a C- Rank. Then we could explore the lands and the house.

A smile split my face as I slid into uneasy unconsciousness. Something was going to happen. Something _big._ And soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Land of Waves

"Next, Ms. Shizuna wants you to help her with her groceries. Then—" the Hokage cuts off as Team 6 plus Naruto slam their hands down on his desk, denying any more D ranks for the time being- they have seven or eight each, so they only need to do two, three more and what- three C ranks?- And they can compete in the Chuunin exams.

" _ **No."**_ They all growled, including the two genin who stayed back, leaving the Anbu, Hokage, and Kakashi unsure as to if Jinchuuriki behavior spreads. Said Anbu are staying as far as possible from a tightly strung Chrystal, who barely holds herself back from transforming and killing them, as they are no longer a threat. The Anbu she attacked delivered her message and the Hokage had stripped Danzo of all power- especially upon finding out not only was Root still active, but how he trained his Anbu members was horrible. "We want to take something worthy of our skills."

"Well." The Hokage chuckled, "I can't promise anything. Genin are only allowed to take D and C rank missions, but you- more specifically team 6 and Naruto- sorry Sasuke, Sakura. They've been training for years, so are likely far ahead of you by now, and are probably capable of handling low to middle B ranked missions on their own. Am I right?" Naruto and Team 6 nod sharply. "Thought so. Any way, you kids are strong, so I'll see if I..." Hiruzen trailed off hunting through his stacks of paperwork for a suitable C rank.

Naruto and Chrystahl often tapped into their Bijuu's chakra which makes them much stronger than the others on their teams. Mae and Allen often sparred and trained together, but they could honestly only do low B rank missions. If Chrystahl and Naruto were honest- or if they even knew themselves, which was doubtful, - most of their strength came from their Bijuu. They were quite proficient in taijutsu, but… Without access to their Bijuu, they were likely around the strength level of the rest of their team- high C rank, low B rank. Naruto and Chrystahl always had to hold back in sparring sessions to make Sasuke think he was the best and now it might bite them in the ass. Wonderful. For Chrystahl, she'd already taken on many B rank missions- killing an Anbu corps member. Well, they'd whip the weaker two of their team into shape.

"How are you stronger than me, Mae?" Sasuke asks, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Whenever you'd be chased by fangirls," Which was a lot actually. "I'd meet up with these three to spar. They usually were harder on me since I was originally weaker then you. Eventually, I was able to defeat them, and they'd raise the level they were fighting me with until I could beat a mid-level Chuunin. Of course, I've never been good enough to actually make them go all out. They stopped getting better after I reached that point, same with Allen. You were always sparring with them with people watching, so they couldn't risk letting the village know their skill level and so always held back. Right?" Mae glances at the Uzumaki twins, who nod. Sasuke nods sharply, understanding, but still unhappy.

"Well, with that all sorted out, this is an escort mission. You are to escort Mr. Tazuna to the land of waves. It may not be up to your standards, but it's the best we've got for genin. Send him in!" the Hokage tells us.

"Thizz izz who yer asynin me?" A drunk man steps in.

"It is."

"Thezzz lil bratzzz? They look zo WEAK though." Chrystahl glances at the Hokage, who gives her a subtle nod. "Ezpesally thozzz lil girlzz-" In a sudden dash, Chrystahl appears behind Tazuna, twisting his arm back and holding a knife to his throat. She frowned as she did so. That move was only chuunin level at best. Not good enough. It needs to be faster, more precise; she fumbled with where to position the knife for a brief moment.

"This weak little girl could disembowel you in a second. I've trained myself to, and I've done it before." She hissed, and the adults flinched, remembering the pictures they had of the bodies of the dead Anbu members.

* * *

 _The third flinched as a small bundle of pictures was set before him, 22 in total. Each one showed an Anbu member who had been sent after the Uzumaki children. In the first, the man's arm was torn off and his organs were spilling from slashes in his stomach. His throat was torn out and blood was splattered all across the ground. In another it was a woman missing her head- it was set beside her body face up- and her heart was laid carefully on her chest beside the gaping hole where it was torn from. Her mouth was open in a soundless scream of horror._

 _In yet another, it was a young boy, of only fifteen or sixteen. His throat had been slit easily, likely while he was asleep. He looked peaceful, as though even in her instinct driven state, her human thoughts bled through. His end was a gentle one._

 _The worst, though, was of a young boy, no more than eight years of age. He'd been missing for two of those years, and was largely considered dead. Now he was. Just like the other boy, his throat was slit- this time, not in his sleep. The boy had gone down fighting, but not for himself. For Danzo. There were divots in the dirt and grime on the boy's face and torso- tear tracks, from where a young Chrystahl no more than two years his senior, had cried over his death._

He's just a kid. _Hiruzen thought sadly._ He didn't have to die. **Danzo.** I will **end** you. _He vowed before returning to the images and shuddering._

* * *

Tazuna, sober from fear now, whimpered an apology.

"It's okay!" Chrystahl bounds happily away from the man, "I won't hurt you unless you try to hurt my pack." She pauses then turns to Tazuna with narrowed eyes. "You _aren't_ planning on hurting them… are you?" Tazuna shakes his head violently before sighing in relief when Chrystahl turns away.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto exclaims, completely unaffected by the events that transpired before him.

Kakashi shakes off his shock at the young girl's actions and tells the two teams to meet in front of the gates in thirty minutes before vanishing off to prepare himself.

The teams split up, going to their own homes.

* * *

Upon getting home, I grab clothing for two weeks, rations and food that will stay good for that long. I grab six scrolls and quickly draw the kanji for storage along it, channeling chakra in to turn it into a storage scroll. I seal away all of my belongings I have prepared, including a pillow and sleeping bag. I then seal Naruto's, as I am the better of the two of us in fuuinjutsu. I draw up scrolls for the other genin on our teams and we run to the gates. When we get there, everyone other than Kakashi is there and I hand out the scrolls then explain to everyone how to use them.

After about twenty more minutes- better than usual- Kakashi appears and we set off.

Not long after we get clearance from the gate guards on duty, we come across a suspicious puddle on the side of the road and I pull out my pony tail so my hair would hide my face as I activate Byakugan and stare incredulously for a moment before face palming and allowing myself to be attacked. Right as the two ninja attack, I glance at Kakashi who shakes his head subtly and turns a sad gaze to the others in our group.

 _They need to learn to kill as well._

I sadden for a moment and nod before switching with a clone I had subtly summoned upon seeing the puddle, channeling a stream of chakra to prevent it from dispelling. After a moment, the same thing happens to Kakashi, and he appears beside me in the woods.

I see with Byakugan Naruto's spiking chakra and hear his roar of loss and I nearly run back out to him. After a moment, Kakashi signals it safe to approach them.

When we reach the trail, the two ninja's who attacked are left in pieces, organs and limbs strewn across the ground, Naruto, Mae, and Allen are covered in blood.

"Naruto." I call gently, lowering onto all fours with my knees bent and feet flat on the ground. He whips towards me as I allow the body he cradles to be dispelled.

"Chrys?" He croaks, before his eyes harden and he tackles me to the ground. " **You left me. You said you wouldn't do that! You** _ **lied."**_

"No!" I cry. "I didn't want to! But you have to learn! Part of being a ninja is killing! You need to learn to kill or you won't be able to survive as a shinobi!" I lie limply beneath my brother, arms and legs pinned and head turned to the side and tilted up, exposing my throat in a canine show of submission. My brother nips at my throat harshly as a punishment, then nuzzles my throat to accept my apology, and I lick his cheek gently as an apology and he nuzzles my cheek. We both ignore the blood and gore covering him and now me. I also ignore the blood I licked off his face and how good it tasted.

I smile and we stand up, sticking close together, one for comfort, the other to comfort. Mae and Allen rush to hug me, then look down at themselves, realize what they did and rush to bushes to throw up their breakfasts. Mae and Allen rush to hug me, then look down at themselves, and realize what they did and rush to bushes to throw up their breakfasts. Even an Uchiha finds their first kill difficult. Even a wolf hates to kill.

* * *

Suddenly, my brother throws his kunai at a tree to one side of the path. He thinks there is someone there. As we investigate, I find a sealing scroll attached to a small winter rabbit. I cut it off with a kunai, and upon catching it, I collapse. Naruto runs to me and my recovered team mates stare in slight shock as I fall. As I fall, the scroll hits my brother's leg and he stumbles. Suddenly, my energy is back, but something is off. I feel… empty. I glance at my brother and he nods; he feels the same.

 _Ymir? Huracan?_ Nothing. I feel my eyes fill with tears and a wipe them away, retreating back to the path with the rabbit in my arms still. My teammates look at my twin and I in shocked horror. No one beside Naruto, father, or my… Bijuu… have ever seen me cry.

"They're gone!" I wail, collapsing to my knees. Kakashi kneels beside me and puts an unsure hand on my shoulder. "The scroll!" I fold in on myself and hit the ground completely, arms wrapped around my legs and face buried in my knees. "Ymir! Huracan! Don't leave me!" Naruto sits beside me until Mae and Sasuke pull us to our feet.

"I don't know what's going on, but even though I'm guessing it's big, we've got more immediate problems on our hands." I turn where Mae's crimson eyes are focused and a large man with an equally large sword walks out.

"Zabuza…" Kakashi gasps slightly. "All of you, stay back. You can't handle him. Maybe if you were at full strength, but not now!"

I stand to my feet unsteadily and wobble over to Tazuna and the other genin teams. I pull out a kunai and slip into my taijutsu stance with little trouble. Naruto joins me and the six of us make a circle around the bridge builder. I examine Kakashi's battle with Zabuza with a critical eye, and when he captures Kakashi I scream and Sasuke, Mae, and Allen rush to save him. Sasuke is easily batted away, but Mae and Allen hold their own with taijutsu and a shared affinity in fire for a while before also being fought off and knocked unconscious. Together, my brother and Sasuke- who is now recovered- attack Zabuza and manage to force him to release Kakashi, but the man reacts harshly. He rushes the two boys and I leave Sakura and two unconscious teammates to guard Tazuna. I have to help them!

I rush towards my pack, activating my Sharingan and stumbling as it drains my chakra. I quickly deactivate one eye and rush Zabuza with my brothers and my teacher. I falter slightly as I realize that I have come to see Sasuke as another brother (Which, if Mae and I have our way, he will be anyway!) before I shrug it off. Of course I have. He's pack.

Zabuza sends two water clones to fight us while he is swiftly taken out by Kakashi and his Sharingan.

In our fight with Zabuza's clones, Naruto and I find we have difficulty keeping up with Sasuke as we weave around his clones, striking out with fists and kunai. I grin when, with a flicker of silent communication, we all leap back and shoot our strongest jutsus at the clones. Zabuza, though defeated, still has chakra and is still conscious enough to keep them running.

"Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouts, bringing his hands to his mouth and smirking slightly as he breathes fire.

"Wind Release: Slicing Winds Jutsu!" Naruto exclaims, flinging his hands outward and grinning at the wind that begins slicing up the clones. His grown lessens however when he sees only three blades instead of the usual ten.

"Earth Release: Piercing Earth Jutsu!" The same occurs with me. I slam my hands to the earth and note that, instead of five thick, sharp rocks, I get two that are thin and somewhat dull. They do their job however, dispelling the greatly weakened clones.

Zabuza growls, outraged, and I give him a tired smirk.

Kakashi is just about to take Zabuza out for good when a young ninja comes out from the trees, throwing senbon easily into Zabuza's neck, thanking us for helping him finish his job.

"You don't have to fake us out boy. We're smarter than that." A familiar voice states and I whirl around to see my two bijuu in human state, cradling a small nine tailed fox in their arms. Huracan winks at me and I collapse to my knees.

 _Thank the Gods…!_

"We are no state to fight, Haku." I see the boy's shock with my Sharingan. My Sharingan for some reason told me his name when I saw him with Zabuza- wait, no. I know why. "Be careful, boy. Your master cares for you even if he does not show it. Know this. Should ever he decide to come out of the ways of the missing Nin, my brother and I will have room for you both in our home." Everyone awake stares at me in shock- except Naruto. My heart warms from his trust and I grin. "After all, we're rich as fuck and have more land than I know what to do with!" Naruto joins me as I laugh, pulling me to my feet.

"I will… tell Zabuza- Sama of your proposition." Haku says hesitantly. I grin at him and nod.

"Cool! Oh, and by the way, the civil war in water country is over. Someone named… Mei is the new Mizukage." Haku nods and jumps away, his 'master' over his shoulder.

My bijuu make their way over to Naruto and I and I deactivate my one eyed Sharingan and wobble slightly.

"Where were you?" I ask, fighting the dark spots in my vision.

"During the Demon Brother attack you created a shadow clone, correct?" I nod. "Well, as soon as it dissipated we snuck from your seal in an incorporeal form and waited for Zabuza to switch with the rabbit, then we put the scroll onto it. When a Jinchuuriki touches that seal, all communication between host and bijuu is cut off for a day or so.

" Your father gave us the seal so that, one day, we could test you on your skill when you aren't receiving any of the natural boosts Jinchuuriki get in regards to speed, strength and chakra reserves. You did better than we'd thought, to tell the truth, but not good enough. You need to train more with us out of your body. As you are now, if we were sealed off from you by someone, you would never be able to fight them off or even escape." My eyes widen at the truth they speak. The black splotches in my vision are growing steadily larger, and after Sakura rouses Allen and Mae, everyone surrounds me, clambering to question my decisions.

"Hey uh… guys? Not to… interrupt… but uh… I think I'm gonna…" I start to fall, my legs crumpling beneath me as all of the stress from today catches up to me and the darkness takes ahold of me.

" _Pass out_ …"

* * *

I wake up to see Mae hanging over me, hands glowing green and sputtering in and out.

I sit up frantically and grab the girl's arm, about to demand she stops, but I grab too hard and the water clone- the less chakra exhaustive relative of my shadow clone- bursts, leaving me wet. The lovely trees of fruit I spot near my bed are no doubt the girl's work as well.

I swear, her affinities suit her perfectly- water, wood, and fire. Allen has lightning and fire, but is slowly getting a handle on the Nara jutsus. My main affinities are lightning and earth, oddly enough, though I can also use fire and wood- Ymir's affinities- and wind and water- Huracan's affinities.

I smile contently when I realize the comforting presence in my mind is back- my bijuu are with me again.

Suddenly, the door to whatever room I'm staying in bursts open, my teammates tumbling in the doorway with Mae leading the surge and her brother following calmly behind the pack. Kakashi strolls beside him, but I can see the relief in their features. Relieved green eyes stare at me and I poke their owner in the cheek.

"What's up, Freckles?" I ask her.

Mae tenses and opens her mouth before forcefully relaxing and I grin at her. "I guess you're feeling better then, Freckles Sr.?" I nod, giggling. Soon brown eyes replace the green and I smile up at Allen, tugging a lock of his brown hair teasingly. My smile falters as I notice how serious he looks. Kakashi ushers everyone out of the room, and it seems even Naruto is willing to let me have some time with my crush.

I take in Allen's appearance- red eyes, subtle bags, wrinkly brown slacks and an off white tee-shirt under a black vest. He hasn't slept well in a while.

"How long?" I ask hesitantly. Allen leans forward and settles his forehead on mine, sighing as his eyes fall shut.

"Three days." My eyes widen. I was out that long? Wow…

"I… Sorry." I wrap my arms around Allen's shoulders, and he wraps his around my waist. I smile at him happily and tug him down to lay beside me on the bed. He does so, arms still wrapped around my waist, and his head settles on my chest, where he swiftly falls asleep. I send out a weak pulse of chakra. Allen won't wake from it and Kakashi will understand.

He enters my room swiftly, Naruto on his heels and everyone else waiting at the door. I can see Naruto struggling to contain his jealousy and I jerk my chin towards me. He knows that Allen hasn't been sleeping, and I know he hasn't either. Naruto smiles at me and curls up on the bed against my back.

It's a surprisingly large bed, and I'm quite comfortable as I turn my head away from the door. I had to look over my shoulder to see it, and it kind of hurt my neck. I smile when I feel Mae slide into the bed on Allen's side and Sasuke slip into the bed next to Naruto. _Really_ big bed. Sakura settles herself with a spare blanket at the end of the bed. Sasuke passes her a pillow and I smile. Kakashi settles himself in a chair at the foot of the bed and soon, we're all asleep. It seems Allen and Naruto weren't the only ones losing sleep over me (and apparently Kakashi as well.)

I guess he can't use Sharingan all that long…

Hmm… _zzzzz…_

* * *

When I next wake up, I smile at my pack around me, soon though, I smell bacon and the more food oriented of the group follow me into the waking world- Allen, Mae and Naruto. They wake the others on their way out- or at least, Naruto and Mae do. Allen just pulls me tighter and pretends he's still asleep.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke slip out of the room and head down the stairs for breakfast, Only Kakashi knowing that we are awake. The two Team Seven genin believe us still asleep.

I tried to sit up once they've left, but Allen doesn't let me. I sighed exasperatedly and pat his back as he burrowed his face further into me.

I smile at him as he finally pulls away from me and looks at me, once more settling his forehead on mine, but this time maintaining eye contact.

"Don't put yourself in danger like that, Rys." I flush at my nickname. "I couldn't handle it if I lost you." My blush intensifies and I smile at him.

"I can't make any promises about the danger part, but I won't die. I'm strong!" I exclaim.

"But Rys! You're a girl! I'm supposed to protect you and Mae!" My eyes darken as he says this. I pull away from him, sitting up and pushing away my blush.

"Oh, I get it."

"You do?!" Allen's face lights up in happiness before I smash it to pieces.

"I do. You think that women- that _I_ should be _weak_. That I should let you _protect_ me! No, that's never going to happen, because I have to be strong enough to protect my special people! One day something may happen where you or someone else I love or care for is in a life or death situation and I'm the only one who can help! I don't want to be too weak to help, Allen!" I pull myself off the bed and move to leave the room.

Allen grabs my wrist and yanks me back onto the bed where I land, sprawled and somewhat dazed, across his legs. I begin to gather myself to yell at him, but Allen begins talking first.

"I… I didn't mean… Chrystahl," He uses my full name, so I know he's serious. I roll over to face him then sit up, scooting back and closer to Allen, not noticing as I settle on his lap. "I just… I care about you, and isn't that how the stories go? The prince saves the princess and they fall in love? … Or uh, other stuff that's less mushy happens… I um… So, shouldn't that happen here? I don't know how to explain it- oh, fuck it!" Allen exclaims, tossing his hands up in the air and bringing them down around me before pulling me close into a hug. At this point I notice where I am on my friends lap and I wriggle to get off of him but he hisses.

I freeze, thinking I hurt him, but his face says otherwise. "Geez Rys, I'm a thirteen year old boy. You cannot do that to me!" I wonder what he's talking about then my eyes widen as I glance at his lap, then up at his face. In my struggle to get away from him, I ended up straddling him and panting from exertion. Hey, the guy's strong. Trying to get away from him was a workout! My bijuu have once again cordoned themselves off in my mind, taking their chakra with them. Don't want to see two kids being pervy, I guess. I smirk at Allen and roll my hips experimentally, laughing as he grunts. Suddenly, I'm yanked close and pulled into a fiery, passionate kiss that scorches me.

Allen startles me when he suddenly applies pressure to my shoulders and shoves me down onto the bed before climbing on top of me and leaning in for another kiss. This one is slower, loving, and perfect. I groan as Allen trails his hands down my sides. He hits a special place on me and I arch upward to the ceiling and…

… Knee him between the legs as I giggle.

I notice what I did and gasp, sitting up and moving to him (he collapsed off me when I hit him) and apologizing profusely.

"Why'd… you…" He pants at me, confusion and pain written across his face. I tilt mine skyward and scratch my chin.

"Sorry about that. I'm… kinda… ticklish…" I mumble, blushing. Allen give me a look and I laugh slightly in embarrassment. Then, a though occurs to me and I look at him. "Uh, we've been friends for at least five years, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So… how do you not know I'm horribly ticklish and that when I'm tickled I either punch or kick?" Allen shrugs, the pain seeming to have mostly left.

"Dunno." He smirks at me, definitely over the pain. I tilt my head to one side in confusion and my eyes widen when Allen pounces on me again, whispering in my ear and making me blush a thousand shades of red. "But I'm gonna get to know every inch of ya _real_ good.." I giggle slightly at his sentence. He lowers his face to my chest and flicks his eyes to mine to ask permission, but I grab his face and pull him up to my face and tell him real good my thoughts on that matter.

"Not yet you're not. Not until I'm sixteen or Jounin- whichever comes first baka. Until then, go take a shower. You smell." I grin at Allen before he flushes and nods, clambering off me and standing, respecting my wishes. My grin widens and I pull him to me for a kiss before backing away a step. "So… what are we?" Allen's eyes cloud slightly in confusion. "Friends? Lovers? Teammates?"

"I… I'm not sure. I'd say lovers, but um… that implies…"

I nod. "Yeah, but we are… ehm, dating, right?" Allen nods hesitantly. "Good. Well, in any case, go shower. I want food." At that moment, my stomach growls angrily and I flush, glaring at it. Allen chuckles and pushes me towards the door. I grin at him, my cheeks still flushed, and peck him on the cheek before rushing out the door and down the stairs, patting my cheeks to push away my flush.

Emerging downstairs, I smile at the people around the table shyly. "Um… Allen is taking a shower… so… he'll b- be down… soon…" Kakashi nods in acknowledgement and I settle down beside Naruto, sticking as close to him as possible. There's an empty chair to my right, and on the other side is a kind looking woman who smiles at me gently. I smile back hesitantly and her smile widens. Naruto scoops some eggs for me then places a few sausage links and bacon strips on the plate for me. I smile at him in a subdued manner, and my friends look at me funny- especially Sakura, who has never seen the side of me that emerges when my social anxiety gets the better of me.

It never lasts long, and usually only happens in groups of large people. Which is why everyone looked at me strangely- this has never really happened before. In fact, I'm usually quite fine around small groups of people I don't know.

I glance at the woman a few times hesitantly, and everyone at the table notices, but they stay quiet, waiting for me to voice whatever it is I want to say.

"Umm, thank you for… for… taking… um… care of… of… me… I… um… appre… appreciate it v… very much m… miss." I finally manage to get out. The woman smiles at me and turns to respond, but the boy walking toward the table looks at me, interrupting her before she gets a chance.

As he begins to talk, Allen comes downstairs and smiles at me, and I send a shaky one back to him. His eyebrows scrunch together in concern, but the boy has begun talking, so he just takes the seat next to me and laces our fingers together. I feel all of the tension drain from me at Allen's touch as I turn my attention to the kid.

"You're all stupid! You couldn't even talk to my mom, so how do you expect to fight Gato? He's going to kill you!" The kid finishes his rant and I pull out a kunai, spinning it around the pointer finger of my left hand.

My anxiety fades and I begin to exude a light killing intent just potent enough to drop the kid to his knees. He stares at me in shock and I smirk at him. I jerk the kunai to a halt, pointing it at the kid. "Kid, I could have killed you ten times over by the time you finished that sentence." My smirk widens to a grin. "Brat. This Gato? He is a weak, stupid man who done fucked up messing with Konoha ninja. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, kid. Remember that."

Kakashi whacks me over the head from his seat across the table with his fork. "Language, Chrys. Even if it is true." I pout at Kakashi for ruining my 15 seconds of fame. "Also, how were you scorned?"

"Meh," I shrug. "I couldn't fight him at full strength. He calls himself a demon, and I wanna see he'd fare against a real one- or two." I send a smirk to Naruto who sends it back as a sunny grin.

"But you'll die for sure! There's no such thing as heroes, so you're just throwing your lives away!" The kid throws down his napkin and turns to rise from the table, running to his room.

"Inari!" So that's his name. Before the brat can get out of the room, I'm on my feet and a kunai is imbedded in the door frame near his head.

" **Brat…"** I growl angrily, the bijuu chakra swirling and mixing with my own. "I am a proud kunoichi of Konoha, and I will risk my life if I damn well want to. Kid, I got a question for you. Was our mother throwing her life away when she saved us from a demon on the day we were born? Probably. Did she care? I doubt it. Her precious people would live, and she was happy just knowing that. She didn't need to see them. What about our father when the traitor from our village fled and he tried to protect the civilians from him? Maybe. We were so young, we barely remember him. Was he throwing our lives away when he turned us into weapons to be used for the good of our village? Maybe. Do we care? Not at all. We may have been scorned, hated, beaten, and nearly assassinated, but we _survived._ We got _strong._ And we are going use that strength to protect those we consider as precious to us. That includes you, and all of your precious people too, Inari."

With that, I left the table and went outside to train, the boys (excluding Inari) following close behind me. I stalk my way to a field away from the home where I begin punching, and kicking, kneeing and elbowing the trees. I have my bijuu exit the seal, which essentially removes their chakra and stamina boosts. Not long after, I find myself getting somewhat exhausted.

I settle myself on the ground and call Naruto over to me. Allen and Sasuke follow him and I curl up against Allen, Naruto close by my other side and Sasuke peering over our shoulders as I pull out the scrolls on our Kekkei Genkai. Allen reclines on his hands in a lazy, typical Nara fashion, and Sasuke perches on his heels as Naruto sits beside me, practically draping himself on me. I shake my head at him exasperatedly and Allen pats my head once in an awkward, very him attempt to be soothing.

"Naruto, these are some scrolls I found on the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai- Adamantine Chains. I want to start learning to use them. Are you with me?" Naruto turns wide eyes to me and nods exuberantly. I grin at him and unravel the scrolls.

 _The Uzumaki's are a relatively small clan from Uzushiogakure. They specialize in fuuinjutsu and it therefore makes sense that their Kekkei Genkai, part of it anyway, is a sealing skill._

 _The Adamantine Sealing Chains seal away the chakra of whatever is wrapped in them. Adamantine Attacking Chains are used as an offensive weapon, moving with the users will and following their orders. However, the chains are relatively sentient and often require payment for being used- unless they decide they like their Uzumaki summoner._

 _Uzumaki's are notably driven insane by these chains upon extended use because they begin to hear voices telling them what the chains supposedly want. The Uzumaki's have before stated that this is not insanity, as the chains really do speak- but only to Uzumaki's and apparently, those close to them on occasion. While it is noted that no other symptoms of insanity surfaced, the risk was too great and the Uzumaki's were often…_

My anger grows as I read the last sentence and the boys around me stiffen in anger as they read the scrolls contents as well.

"Jiji will never do this to us, Chrys." Naruto assures me and I nod.

"But still, they…" I growl as the thought sticks in my mind.

My anger only grows stronger the longer I linger on the thought. I am relieved to note though that Uzumaki's in Konoha and Uzushio were rarely, if ever killed for 'insanity'. They were locked up in prison for their whole lives and I'm… honestly not sure which is worse.

 _That is why we stopped communicating._ A calming feminine voice echoes in my mind and I stiffen before falling to the side, unconscious.

*****Chrys Mind*****

I slip into my subconscious mind, and immediately seek out my bijuu. I find them quickly in a room with a large T.V in it and a fluffy looking couch. The twins are huddled together watching a horror movie with popcorn in their laps. I sneak up behind them stealthily, and just as in the movie the baddie sneaks up on the main protagonist, I whisper in their ears…

"…Boo." Ymir and Huracan both shriek before leaping three feet in the air and whiling to face me.

" **Chrys!"** Ymir whines at me, while Huracan just watches me with disappointment that thinly veils his extreme amusement. I grin at them when suddenly I hear an odd, slithering laughter behind me. I whirl around and face long, thin black chain that moves as though it is a snake. It has a small blue bow tied on one of the links nearer the tip, which is pointed and very sharp looking. The chain shakes slightly with hissing laughter, and I grin, nodding it's head at the appreciation for my prank.

" _That was beautiful, Chrystahl. I very much appreciated that."_ The chain hisses in the same voice I'd heard before coming here.

" _Yuki, that's not what we're here for."_ Another, more masculine voice chides as a longer, thicker chain slithers out of the darkness that surrounds the 'room' we are in. There are no walls, simply darkness that tapers off to light where Ymir, Huracan and I stand.

" _Oh, of course, Silver."_ The snake like chain is silver, I note with interest. The leader, maybe?

" _Young Uzumaki. We have been waiting for a long while for another to summon us."_ Silver tells me.

" _Yeah, that Karin girl who works for Orochimaru is a bitch-"_

" _YUKI!"_ Silver reprimands her and her 'head' droops in sad dejection. She moves away from us a ways, occasionally turning her head in our direction then looking away. It looks somewhat odd, and is quite comical.

" _Young Uzumaki child, we are the Adamantine Chains. I am your Special chain, and Yuki is the Attacking chain. You may summon any of us, as we have read your views and goals and decided we like you. When I say your chains, I mean the chains created when the Namikaze bloodlines and Uzumaki bloodlines mixed. We are not attacking chains necessarily, nor sealing chains. Anything you can envision, we can do it."_ My eyes sparkle, but before I ask to awaken to train with my newly acquired friends, I have a question to ask.

"Then, do you think I could have _wings?"_ Silver laughs and Yuki joins in.

" _Anything you can imagine, child."_ I grin at my new chains and run in to hug them both. After I do so, I realize that it somewhat awkward to do, as there isn't enough of them for it to seem like I'm not hugging myself. I back away and sweatdrop at them as their faces (Faces? On chains? Hmmm… Seems legit) turn quite red. I grin at them once more before shouting out a goodbye and pulling myself back into the land of the awake.

*****With Naruto when Chrys passes out*****

Suddenly, Chrystahl collapses and the three boys around her panic- 'cept Sasuke, who takes one look at her with Sharingan, decides nothing is wrong, and heads back to the hut, ignoring the fact that he should likely not leave an over protective brother with the overprotective boyfriend.

Not long after his departure, the remaining boys begin fighting with each other. What else were they fighting about than who was more worried about Chrys?

It went a little something like this:

"Wake up Chrys, I'm starting to get worried!" Naruto said.

"Please, Rys! I've been worried for a while already!"

Naruto turned to Allen with a glare. "Why? Don't you trust Chrys?"

"Of course I do. I just care about her more than you, so I was worried sooner."

"I'm her brother, you aren't allowed to care about her more than me!"

"I'm her boyfriend, so I am certainly allowed to worry about her as much as you do!"

"Ha! You admit I worry as much as you do!"

"What- No-"

"WAIT, BOYFRIEND? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, CHRYS?"

"HA!" Allen crowed. "She didn't care about you enough to tell you!"

"Is that true Chrys…?" Naruto turned to his sleeping sister with teary eyes and Allen felt like shit.

"Well, umm… Uh… I…" Allen struggled to find words as Naruto turned the kicked puppy look on him. "I lied… I guess…?"

"BASTARD!" Naruto tackled Allen to the ground.

They would both claim they were sparring, but by the time Chrystahl woke up, both boys had collapsed backward and decided to sleep.

*****Chrys*****

When I come to and see my precious people near unconsciousness on the ground and Sasuke missing, I understandably panic. I rush to them and smack them both awake. Just as understandably, this both confuses and irritates them.

"Rys!"

"Chrys!"

"What was that for?!"

I glomp on the boys, throwing my body across their parallel ones.

After a while of an awkward cuddle session, I stand up off the boys and send Allen back to the home. Naruto and I are gonna be practice our Uzumaki bloodline.

 _So um… how exactly does this work?_

" _Think about what you want to happen, and it will, child."_ Silver responds immediately.

 _Cool._

" _Go for the wings. THE WINGS!"_

" _SHUT UP YUKI! Ahem… please excuse me a moment Chrystahl."_ Suddenly I hear Yuki screeching in the distance (is there a distance in my mind…? I'm confused…) and Silver shouting angrily.

" **No, you're head is just empty."** Ymir tells me, answering my unasked question.

" _SICK BURN! AHHH NO, SILVER STOP DON'T TOUCH ME THERE OhoOooooOOo…"_ I sweatdrop and ignore the two voices in my mind- especially the strange moan Yuki faded out with.

" _YUKI! Don't give the Master the wrong idea, geez! Now sit down, shut up, and obey!"_ I smirk, and I can practically _hear_ Yuki pouting and sulking, nodding her reluctant acceptance.

I kneel down and settle myself on my rear. Once settled, I grin and close my eyes, imagining chains bursting from my back. I hear the distinct clinks of chains and my grin grows as I open my eyes and turn to look at my back.

I spot Naruto staring slack jawed and wide eyed at the ten or so long silver chains on either side of my back that float gently on the breeze as though made of paper. I ignore the tattered remains of my shirt and remind myself to steal Naruto's or Allen's jacket. I think in my mind my desires and close my eyes again, listening to the sounds of the chains obeying my thoughts. I hear Naruto gasp as the chains settle and I turn to examine the work the chains have done.

I gasp.

From my back are two large, beautiful, bird- like wings. They fold somehow like real bird wings to lie flat against my back. The wings flap gently and I reach up to feel them. It appears that the chains have flattened each link into a flat surface then plated them together into a strong, but flexible material suitable for flying.

I stand from my seat on the ground and send an experimental thought to the chains.

 _Flap._ They do. I don't move however, so I tell Silver's chains to get me into the air- gently. After a few moments of experimentation, they figure out where the happy medium of not too hard and not too soft is, and I'm in the air.

 _Take us above the tree line!_ I grin as my wings flap and I rocket up above the canopy. At another thought, we turn slowly in the air and I spread my arms out. We relish the feel of the wind in our, respectively, chain links and hair. I reluctantly ask the chains to bring me back to Naruto, and just as reluctantly, they comply.

For the rest of the day, Naruto and I practice (or unlock, in his case) our Kekkei Genkai. Allen and Sasuke bring us lunch and dinner, hoping for a peek of our Uzumaki bloodline.

By the time we pass out in the field, Naruto has finally gained approval and access to his chains and begins practicing first his wings, then his offensive chains, where I focus on my sealing for most of the night by having Naruto bijuu transform so I could seal his chakra up. Kyuubi, understandably did not appreciate this- seeing as our mother apparently sealed his true form with them for a time. Badass chains I'll tell you one thing.

But unconsciousness does eventually come for us, and we welcome it with open arms.

*****Next Day*****

"Can I assume those are for Zabuza- san, Haku- Kun?" I ask nonchalantly, keeping my eyes closed and pulling myself out of the way of Haku's instinctive attacks with my Attacking Chain. I learned last night that my Special Adamantine Chains do not like being called in potentially dangerous situations. Silver understands if I need to summon him in a truly deadly situation, but at times like this, the Attacking Chains are better.

"Wha- What?" Haku exclaims.

"Kekkei Genkai. We are Uzumaki- Namikaze's and are two of, as far as we know, three Uzumaki's with the ability to wield the Uzumaki Adamantine Chains. Our goal is to relieve our clans, and we also have another nigh extinct clan living on our property until they can restore their own clan- the Uchiha's." Eyes still closed, I take in Haku's surprised intake of breath. Beside me, Naruto lays, still sound asleep- exhausted from our late night.

"I… am the last of my clan…" I smile, rolling to face the young boy. My smile falls as he slips his 'tool' mask back on. "Zabuza- Sama wishes to meet you in person about your offer."

"How do I know he won't stab me in the back?"

"Because Zabuza- Sama is still weak- he couldn't fight you off if you all came after him." Lies. He could at the least escape, but that is true.

I nudge Naruto in the side to wake him up, and he groans something about 'five more minutes.' I smile at him and stand up, pulling my leg back and kicking him. He wakes up quickly this time and glares at me until he notices Haku. At which point he jumps to his feet beside me and turns to the other boy.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks me in confusion.

"Haku is here for a visit. We're going to go see Zabuza." Naruto's eyes widen in shock and he opens his mouth to protest, but I hold a hand in front of his face. "But first, we've got some herbs to pick!" I grin, pushing up one sleeve then turning back to a shocked looking Haku for instruction.

* * *

"Please, do you really think Gato is going to pay you?" I ask somewhat degradingly. Zabuza shrugs and I look at him incredulously for a moment.

Haku had come back to his master's hideout after we collected herbs, Naruto and I trailing after through the sky. To our surprise, Zabuza was waiting outside the little hut that was serving as his hideout when we landed.

After some… negotiations and some threats, we worked out a truce.

"Not really, no. We're just going to kill him for it if he doesn't cough it up anyway." I look at Zabuza a moment before sighing and palming my face.

"We have to kill him too! Why are you so against working with us on this mission?"

Zabuza shrugs. "I don't do teamwork all that well, missy. You can take Haku along with you though, I guess."

"Stop acting like you don't care about him, idiot. If you're coming back to Konoha with us, then you should at least try to show your 'tool' that he's not as much of a tool as he thinks. He's allowed feelings in the village, and so are you." Zabuza looks at me a moment as if he's deciding not whether or not to kill me, then he sighs, nodding his head.

I grin and jump up and down a moment before rushing in and hugging the missing Nin. "I see through your mask, buddy." At his shock, I grin up at him then bound away, strangely grateful he wanted to talk to me alone.

I exit the hut and grab Haku around the waist before lifting him into the air. "Hold on tight, buddy. We're going for a ride." I grin at Naruto, and he returns it eagerly. Haku protests and struggles against me and I grin at him, uncaring that his face is less than an inch from mine, though that detail seems to throw him off. I sigh and turn him around then realize this is not the way to carry someone. I quickly set Haku down, and before he can escape, I scoop him up princess style and smirk at his sputtering face before taking off into the sky with chain link wings.

* * *

Kakashi and the others knew when we got back immediately from my laughter mixing with Naruto's as we laughed at the young ninja's expense. It seems Haku has a crippling fear of heights. Which by itself isn't all that funny, but the way he copes is. He curled himself into a tight ball and stayed that way the whole trip back after he noticed how high we were. It was kind of cumbersome to carry, but it was funny. About halfway home, I began using my chains to carry the boy. My arms were getting exhausted.

Kakashi and Allen rush out to make sure we are okay but come to a confused halt when they notice a blushing Haku raining light blows down on my brother and I as we lay, curled up in balls of our own clutching our sides and laughing hysterically.

"Umm..." Kakashi begins, then seems to have no idea where to go from there. I grin at him from my ball and sit up, pushing my amusement aside for the moment.

Haku turns his assault fully on the other Uzumaki, not speaking, and Naruto's laughter doubles. I smile at them a moment then turn to Kakashi.

"Well, Kakashi- sensei, I got us some back up against Gato, and the promise that, at the very least, Zabuza won't be fighting against us." Kakashi nods.

"Good job, Chrystahl." I grin up at Kakashi happily. "Now, what is your plan?"

"Oh, Zabuza and I planned one out—"

"ZABUZA?" Allen shouts, wide eyed and angry looking. He falls to his knees in front of me and grips my shoulders tightly. I nod. "The guy who tried to kill us?"

I turn a warning glare to the bristling Haku and note Naruto has calmed down. "Yes, Allen. Zabuza is… a relatively good man. He had his reasons and it is not our job to judge them. We have a common enemy in this instance, so we are working together. Calm down, and get over it Allen. These kinds of betrayals will happen on the field often in our line of work." Allen looks at me a moment, shocked, then sighs. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on mine.

"I guess you can't stay out of trouble huh?" I shake my head slightly. "You are trouble!" Allen pulls back and grins at me. I can feel Naruto's angry, possessive stare on me, but it isn't to dangerous levels, so I ignore him and the equally hot, but angry and jealous stare from Sasuke that is directed in my direction. I slap my hand to my face and drag it down, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

" _Your friends aren't the brightest, are they Chrys?"_

 _No. No, they really aren't."_ I answer Yuki's question.

" **At least we don't need to watch TV in here. We've got our very own reality TV show right here!"** Ymir exclaims, and Yuki agrees.

I shove away my amusement and turn back to Allen.

I smirk at him then turn back to Kakashi. "Tonight, Zabuza is going to slip in, as one of Gato's 'trusted' guards and take the man out. Then we- Naruto, Haku and I, will burn his castle to the ground. I wanted to kill the man first for Inari, but Zabuza has the skills, even if he is injured." Kakashi nods. "Of course, before we burn it down, we want everyone else on the team to get all the money out of that place you can. This country is going to need all the help it can." He nods once more then stalks back into the house to convey orders to the others.

I turn back to Allen, grinning, and am _so_ glad I put my wings away before they came to see us. I smile at him kindly then tackle him to the ground, wrapping sealing chains that glow a pale bronze color around him and setting him off to one side. I walk away, the chains extending as I do so, and walk into the hut, immediately bracing to catch the flying person, but she continues straight past me and hunkers down in front of Haku.

"Hi."

"Hello."

I palm my face at them.

"Haku, this is Mae. Mae, Haku." I introduce them and hope it relieves the awkwardness.

"You're pretty." Haku flushes slightly.

"I'm a boy."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I do now!" I shake my head at them and enter the hut, my stomach aching for food.

I stuff my face with the eggs, sausage gravy on biscuits, and bacon, happy to have some of my favorite breakfast meals. I mention it too, and the woman—oh, that reminds me!

"What's your name, miss? Are you the lovely daughter Tazuna guilt tripped us with, seeing as Inari is the crybaby grandson?"

The woman giggles and nods her head. "I am Tsunami, Inari's mother and Tazuna's daughter. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, you were asleep at first, and then you were out training. I forgot at breakfast yesterday, and today now too…" I smile at the woman and wave her off.

"I'm going to go shower and take a nap." Tsunami nods, and I head upstairs.

My nap ends up being hours longer than it was supposed to be. Kakashi wakes me up when it is time for dinner, and I settle into my seat between Naruto and Allen. Haku seems to be getting along with everyone well, and I grin at him, causing him to smile hesitantly back.

*****After Gato Assassination*****

I grin gleefully as my eyes take in the large piles of valuables stacked beside me flickering red and orange in the light of the fire. If my eyes are dollar signs right now, I honestly wouldn't even be surprised. I'm kind of greedy about valuables. After affect of being a poor girl your whole life. Everything went surprisingly well- there were no surprises, or unpleasant changes that needed to be made. Gato is dead, we've got his gold, and his house is burning thanks to a lightning jutsu from me and wind from Naruto and Haku encouraging the fire after I lit it.

Kakashi approaches us and looks at me slightly reproachingly as he takes in my gleeful expression and I frown at him.

"What? You are chronically late and obsessed with literature. Why can't I be chronically obsessed with shiny, valuable shit?"

"Language." Kakashi reprimands me immediately and I give him a flat stare.

"Kakashi, friend, I have been killing fellow shinobi of Konoha trying to assassinate my brother and I since our eighth birthday." Kakashi flinched slightly, but I grin. I'm glad I was finally able to come to terms with my brutal, bloodthirsty side. "If I want to curse, Sir, I will damn well curse. Thank you, good night."

I turn from Kakashi and notice Haku and Zabuza staring at me in shock, and I grin, then look at my brother. He nods to me, and we lock hands, closing our eyes.

The two of us summon up our Bijuu tailed forms, as well as the chains we have unlocked- all of them, for me, and Sealing and Attacking for Naruto- and both our tails and the chains float along through the air.

I hear Zabuza's sharp intake of breath and know he understands. Naruto and I open our eyes and grin, our fangs flashing and canine eyes glinting.

Zabuza nods his understanding, and Naruto and I retract our chains, but snap our silver Special chains into wings, taking off into the night toward Tazuna's house, fully expecting Zabuza to explain the truth to Haku when they return to their hide out for the night. The others on our teams trail along below.

We all head back to Tazuna's home except Zabuza and Haku who decide to stay in their hide out until we leave for Konoha.

*****With Haku*****

"They're Jinchuuriki."

Ever the avid reader in his down time, Haku's eyes widen in understanding. "So…"

"Naruto is the Kyuubi, I'd wager, but the girl's seems even more powerful, somehow…" Haku grins, seemingly proud of his friend.

"She does seem stronger than her brother somehow. But… why were other Konoha shinobi trying to kill them? Surely not because of the Bijuu…?" Zabuza gives his charge a look, and the boy trails off, anger and sadness overtaking his emotions.

"What did you do over there?" Zabuza asks Haku, in a _not at all_ obvious ploy to change the subject. Haku grasps eagerly for the opportunity, and all emotion slips from his face.

Zabuza sighs.

"Chrystahl fell asleep not long after she introduced everyone to me-"

"Oh, stop talking like a robot." Haku looks up at his master in astonished confusion.

"But, Zabuza- Sama… I'm your tool."

"No. You are a ninja; a human; you are allowed to have emotions off the job." Haku's gaze turns into admiration.

"Thank you, Zabuza- san!" Haku bows and a large warm hand descends on his head, ruffling his hair. Haku blushes and grins happily.

*****With Chrystahl*****

Within three days, the bridge is finished, but before the celebration can begin Gato's mercenaries appear and declare that with Gato dead, they'll take their pay from the villagers.

Within twenty minutes, Teams 6 and 7 are both drenched in the life blood of a hundred plus mercenaries, and more yet are coming. Even the stamina power houses are running out of energy. Suddenly, a voice rings out across the bridge.

"You have fought well, brave ninja! But now, we fight!" The Konoha ninja and Haku whirl to face the voice- Inari, backed by all of the villagers. Each villager wields a weapon of some sort.

Seeing them, the mercenaries turn tail and run. Chrystahl wipes the blood from her eyes and turns to grin at her brother, only to see Sasuke in front of him, arms thrown wide to protect her brother from a last ditch attack from a mercenary.

Her eyes widen, and she notices Naruto shaking as he catches Sasuke, preventing the boy from hitting the ground. There is a moment of stillness as villagers and mercenaries alike freeze from the weight in the air, then an animalistic screech of pain and anger rips from Naruto's throat, an answering cry tearing from his sister's. Red chakra bursts into being around the boy as he cradles Sasuke's head in his lap. Black chakra erupts around Chrystahl's body as the dark nature of her murderous anger influences her chakra. Three tails erupt from her back and silver and gold join them, thrashing angrily. The members of the team watch in shock as the same thing happens to Naruto- three tails, gold and silver chains thrashing wildly, thirsting for blood.

Kakashi swears he hears the angry hiss of five voices in Chrystahl's when she next speaks- voices both male and female.

" _ **You hurt our pack…"**_ Kakashi is right- Silver, Yuki, Chrystahl, Ymir, and Huracan are united on this front. " _ **Are you ready to pay the price for his life?"**_ They growl menacingly.

Naruto growls his own grieving call that Mae somehow knows is directed to her. She wipes away her tears and rushes to her brother's side, collapsing and laying her hands on the spot where the bullet entered. Her hands glow green and her tears begin anew as she finds the wound is even worse than it looks.

It looks bad.

Haku and Zabuza watch in fearful awe as the two twins rush into battle with the fleeing mercenaries, and at the last moment, Kakashi whirls to face the villagers and lifts his headband, putting every last one of them into a powerful genjutsu.

This isn't something for civilians to see.

The twins desecrate the entire force of Gato's men, tearing them apart with chakra claws, piercing them with chains, bashing them with toxic chakra that leaves the men screaming and clawing at their bubbling flesh.

Soon, the army is completely destroyed, and a genjutsu is cast over their bodies, courtesy of Kakashi who then releases the civilians from his original genjutsu. They won't realize that all of the mercenaries have been brutally massacred.

Haku sweeps in with a quick clean up solution. ""Water Release: Grand Sweeping Wave!" He summons up a large wave that washes away the corpses as the Jinchuuriki calm from their killing rage. He swirls the water of the lake so that the blood will not appear and the bodies will sink to the river bottom.

The two Jinchuuriki rush to Sasuke's side, the chakra fading. As they reach him, Mae lifts her hands from his bloody chest, face blood smeared and tear stained. A small bullet tumbles to the ground. Mae looks up at them hopelessly. She has run out of chakra.

Chrystahl pushes the girl aside as gently as she can and channels the healing silver chakra of Huracan. If his sister's chakra is the poison, his is the cure. The balance. After some time of fretting and fear, she slumps her shoulders down and relaxes, turning her red, tear stained face toward her pack.

"He'll live." She breathes exhaustedly. The healing chakra of Huracan is very exhausting to channel- even for him. Mae and Naruto collapse to their knees beside her, wrapping their arms around the trembling girl.

Naruto doesn't understand why he is so emotional over Sasuke's survival, but he shrugs it off as the strong bond between rivals.

"Hey… What's with the long faces, Dobes, sis?" The three children jerk their heads up and stare at the boy in front of them before tears trickle down their cheeks and they throw themselves across the boy's legs, much to Sasuke's shock.

A few moments later, their reprieve is interrupted. "Okay, time to go, kiddies." Zabuza marches over and lifts Sasuke with a surprising amount of care. The other children trail after them slowly, staring at the alive-only-by-a-miracle-Sasuke as he thrashes weakly in Zabuza's grasp.

The group of ninja make their way across the bridge and through the civilians on their way back to Konoha.

"Bye Chrystahl- nee-chan! Bye Naruto- nii!" Inari shouts after the retreating backs.

"Tazuna- san, the bridge still needs a name… do you have any ideas?" One of the workers asks Tazuna, who smiles broadly.

"Of course! I have the perfect name!. The Great Hope Bridge!. After the ninjas who gave hope back to our tiny country." Tazuna says calmly, but with determination and pride roughening the edges.

"YEAH!" The villagers and builders shout happily.

*****Meanwhile*****

All of the shinobi heading back to Konoha, as one, let out a sneeze.

"Someone must be talking about us." Kakashi states. All of the other party members look at him with a face that reads, _really?_ And he shrugs.

Suddenly, Chrystahl stops.

"What is it, Chrys?" The others ask, as she collapses to her knees, tears streaming comically down her face.

"We… WE DIDN'T USE A SINGLE BOMB~!" She whines, Allen and Mae's faces dropping into sadness as well.

The others sweatdrop, then continue on their path as Mae and Allen collapse beside their fellow Bombs are ART member.

*****Somewhere FAR Away*****

Deidara sneezes, then grins.


	5. Chapter 4: Who Are You?

**Chapter 5, Mom and Dad?**

"Teams 6 and 7 under Kakashi Hatake reporting back from C- class to Land of Waves. Two potential recruits accompanying. Requesting meeting with the Hokage."

The two Eternal Chuunin nod, their faces serious as they usher our teams through the gates into town. Almost immediately, I hear the unmistakable voice of Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson.

"Nee- San! Boss! You're back!" I smile at the little boy, flashing back to when we first met the energetic mini me of my brother.

" _Change it, Naruto." The Sandaime ordered, glaring at my brother. Although I normally do not like such looks being aimed at him, this one is completely understandable._

" _But Jiji—"_

" _ **Naruto…**_ " _I growled at him. "Don't whine at the Hokage. It isn't his fault you're a stupid idiot."_

" _Y… Yes, Chrystahl." I grin in satisfaction at him._

" _Got him trained, don't ya?" A random Jounin asked me. I nodded at him happily._

 _Suddenly, Naruto seemed to grasp that he was being made fun of jumped from his seat to, presumably, yell at me based on the finger pointed in my face._

 _I glared up at my brother for a moment before baring my teeth in a snarl and clamping them down where his finger… was. He snapped it away from me and gave me a strange look, rubbing his hand._

 _Exactly at that moment, the door slammed open and a little boy rushed in with a kunai, shouting about how he was going to kill his grandfather._

 _He tripped, and as he fell, my brother and I exchanged incredulous glances, but while Naruto's eyes swim with the mirth of the kid's clumsy nature, mine swim with the darkness that comes from the lifeblood of dozens staining your hands._

 _The boy, Konohamaru, I assume based on the voice of the weak looking man who hollers out for the boy, chasing him into the Hokage's office. I detect a definite aura of amusement from the deepest shadows in the room and I turn a critical eye to them. The aura changes to surprise and I smirk. The aura vanishes completely, but I know the ANBU is still there. I shake my head slightly as if to say that that won't work, silly ANBU._

 _When I turn back to my brother, he's lifting the brat up by the front of his shirt and scarf._

"— _The Hokage's his mother!" What._

 _Umm… what exactly did I just hear?_

 _Naruto turns to me._

" _Chrys, can you believe this kid? Thinks no one is going to hit him cause he's the Hokage's grandkid. Thinks he can become Hokage before me. Kid even thinks he could beat, in his words, 'the blonde weirdo and my weak sister.' Ha!" Naruto drops the kid and scoffs._

 _I smile at my brother in amusement, only the adults in the room noticing as the darkness thickens. I crouch beside the kid. "Hope you already hit him once." I mention. Naruto nods, grinning. His grin fades as he catches on to my mood. "Good. So brat, care to tell me what you were planning to do to dear old granddad over here?" I ask sweetly._

" _I'm gonna kill him, so I can be Hokage! Then people will have to notice me for who I am, not for who gramps is!"_

 _If possible, my smile turns sweeter, and killing intent rages from my body. The kind only ANBU and the Hokage know means I'm threatening, but at the moment I'm not planning on killing anyone. Yet._

" _Oh, that's cute, kid." My smile drops and my whole demeanor changes at the drop of a hat. "You'd kill your grandfather so people will know who you are? Please. You are talking to the children of two of the most powerful ninja this village has ever seen- and that was when they were only thirty. Imagine if they hadn't been murdered in front of us, then they might have grown to be even stronger. But alas, what can you do. It isn't like our god parent wasn't around, it's not like no one ever cared about us until we met the man you are trying to assassinate._

" _It isn't like we weren't thrown out of the orphanage at seven years old because we were 'old enough to fend for ourselves.' It isn't like every day we aren't sold old, unwanted clothes that are too garish to behold or disgustingly dirty. It's not like we weren't hated by most of the class for the first twelve years of our lives, or like the teacher's didn't try their damndest to fail us at every chance they got. And it isn't like any of that happened because of_ us _and not because of our legacy. Kid, if anyone in this damn village deserves to be recognized for who they are rather than what they are, it's my brother and I. So if you wanna be Hokage, you're going to have to fight the future Hokage and his right hand man! Ehm… Woman…"_

 _Konohamaru stares at me in awe for a moment, his teacher behind him sneering at us in disgust. I point at him and Konohamaru turns._

" _See? Jounin, what have my brother and I ever personally done to you?"_

" _You killed my parents, demon!" The man snarled._

" _But did we? The day you lost them, my brother and I were only hours old, crying for our parents as they defended us and the village against the demon you seem to think we are. So tell me. Did we really kill your family? You know the answer to that, jerk."_

" _Ebisu, leave. Now." Hiruzen ordered, and with an angry glare, the man named Ebisu attempted to make Konohamaru come with him, telling him he'd show the boy the 'easy way' to become Hokage. I snorted against my will and exchanged a glance with Naruto and stalked forward, grabbing the Jounin's arm while Naruto grabbed the kid. We force shunshin away with the two, appearing in training field seven, where we find Kakashi reading 'literature', and hiding in the woods undetected as he spies on his soon to be Genin, Sasuke sparring lightly with Sakura, with Mae and Allen viciously pummeling each other._

 _Everything stopped when they noticed us, and I smirked at Naruto, who smirked right back. We both formed a familiar hand sign and I smirked as Naruto grinned sunnily._

" _KAGE BUNSHIN!" Over two dozen clones of each of us appeared, swarming the field, and Ebisu fell into a taijutsu stance, smirking darkly and preaching about how he'll put us out of our misery, and he isn't like Mizuki._

 _We smiled sweetly at him, all fifty some of us, and bring our hands together in another familiar hand sign. Allen, Sasuke, and Mae gape at us a moment then whirl around, facing away. Kakashi looked confused, as did Sakura, but Allen tackled Kakashi- so he did know the man was in the trees. Huh.- and Mae brought Sakura to the ground just in time to escape… Harem no jutsu. Unfortunately, Kakashi slipped around the tree limb and stuck his rear to the tree limb with chakra, and Allen's tackle missed and now the Jounin has to face the wrath of two angry bijuu._

" _ **Henge!"**_ _All fifty of us shouted as one, clones of me turning naked and clones of Naruto turning female and naked. I found myself amazed again at how similar his Sexy Jutsu looks to me. Ebisu stared at us a moment then shot back in the air, propelled by his explosive nosebleed. I turn around and immediately notice Kakashi, collapsed to the ground, his rear in the air and blood dripping from his nose. Allen is sprawled on his stomach under Kakashi as though Kakashi dodged the boy's flying tackle, then fell from the tree back onto the boy._

" _ **He's seen your virgin form! Kill him with fire! You can't wear white on your—"**_

" _ **SHUT UP! Sorry, Chrys."**_

It's fine. _I thought back._

 _I smiled sweetly at him as the clones dispersed, and he shivered._

" _Nee- chan! Nii- Chan! That was so cool!"_

 _And thus, Naruto corrupted yet another young mind with his Sexy Jutsu. (First it was me, (Though all mine does is removes my clothes) then Kiba, then Allen and surprisingly enough Sasuke (said he saw the usefulness of such a jutsu.) And now, 'the honorable grandson')_

 _I gave Kakashi Uchiha glare #52-_ We'll settle this later. _You pick up a few things growing up with two Uchihas, even if one is far more expressive than your average Uchiha. Kakashi shivered and I grinned at him devilishly._

Suddenly, I find myself stumbling at the unexpected increase in weight as Konohamaru launches himself through the air and lands on my back, sticking there somehow. I smile at him over my shoulder and he grins broadly back at me.

I note Zabuza hanging back away from the boy, Haku sticking near the tall man.

"Sorry Konohamaru, but now isn't a good time. Be a good boy and go with Ebisu and practice." He looks up at me with the wide, expressive eyes of a dog, and I look away from him and the group, knowing Naruto has on a matching expression.

"But…"

"No. We are escorting a dangerous S- Class ninja to the Hokage, and unless you are in the mood to die, you need to get out of here." Of course, I don't actually believe that the two shinobi will kill the boy, I just don't want to deal with him right now, honestly. I think the two soon to be ex- missing ninja got that, because they both grinned evilly at the young, frightened boy. He leaps off my back and runs to Ebisu, who shoots me a dirty look before taking note of my company and _backing the fuck off._

It was quite amusing to watch, and I smile devilishly at the ninja, sidling up to the two new additions of our party and tossing my arm around Haku's menacing shoulders. I think the two ninja are already taking a liking to me as Zabuza plops a warm, heavy hand on my head and I grin up at him happily.

I hear Ebisu practically choking on his spit in his shock and he whirls around, stomping out of sight haughtily.

As soon as he gets out of sight, I snort then break down into full bodied laughter at the man, leaning on Haku, who chuckles slightly.

I sense his discomfort and quickly disentangle from him.

Before I can fully pull away, he grabs my hand and I turn, looking back at the somewhat shy boy. His face is turned away from me, and I can see the tips of his ears are red. I grin at him and lace our fingers together, much to his shock. I think he expected me to pull away when the show was over, but if we're gonna be living together, we are damn well going to be a family. I ignore the jealous spike of bijuu chakra from beside me as it isn't to dangerous levels yet. He seems to have accepted that Haku is likely going to become like an older brother to us.

My smile widens as I release Haku's hand, missing the warmth immediately, and dance away from the group. I spread my arms in the winds of Konoha, smiling widely as I twirl. It smells so good here…

Something bumps me and I crash to the ground.

"DEMON SPAWN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY! Hanging around with that brother of yours, you are just as bad, if not worse, choosing ta socialize with that monster!" The woman I bumped raises her high heeled foot, and aims for my cranium, preparing to unleash what would be a likely fatal attack to anyone else. She may not have been a shinobi, but a well-aimed kick to the temple from even a civilian can be lethal. Especially a kick from a woman in four- inch stilettos.

Suddenly, Sasuke, Allen, Haku, and Zabuza are in front of me, protecting me from the attack while I snarl profanities at the woman for insulting my brother, held back from a physical attack by Naruto himself, Kakashi, and Mae.

Suddenly, the woman's demeanor changes as she takes in the appearance of three (known) clan children and an intimidating man. "Oh, hello! I didn't see you there, Mister. It is wonderful to see you again, Uchiha- Hime, Uchiha- Sama, Nara- Sama." The woman withers immediately under the glare of the ninja in between us and I smirk at her. She harrumphs at Naruto and I and stalks away.

I immediately take to the roofs as I am released.

"Ah, I remember why we have to travel by roof top in town now. Forgot for a minute there." A very angry, very protective group of ninjas surround me, and we rush to the Hokage tower afterward. Every once in awhile as we leap across the rooftops, I turn and do a backflip over the gap or do a flip in the air, hooting my excitement at being back in my beloved village of bigots and assholes.

 _Why did we love this place so much again?_

" **No reason. Just cause."**

 _And where have you been, missy._

" **I apologize, Chrystahl. My sister and I have been binge watching a t.v show circulating around the civilians called Hunter x Hunter. There are two different series, and we have been watching both. It has been a long and tedious process but—"**

" **THE FEELS OH MY SHIT MY FEELS MACHINE- that's my heart, by the way, Chrys.. - IS BROKEN! HE WAS LIKE, 'OH NO, GON!' AND THEN SHE WAS LIKE, 'KYAA!' AND THEN IT WAS BOOM, SMASH POW! BYE GON, BY THE WAY I HAVE A CUTE ASS SISTER- NO, BOY. YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME. I REFUSE."**

" **I know, right? It was ridiculous…"**

" _I completely agree, the whole time I was just like, I'M LEAKING FEELS FLUID!"-tears, by the way. DAMNIT NOT THE FEELS FLUID!"_ Yuki suddenly exclaims.

" _While I do agree that it was stupid and that Alluka is adorable, you should not- oh fuck it. WHY, DAMNIT WHY?"_

I grin at Silver's oddly out of character exclamation. I guess the series is good.

The four voices in my head begin heatedly discussing their favorite and least favorite parts of the show, horribly spoiling it if I had planned to ever watch it. I grab my head, a migraine coming on as the four voices in my head shout at each other.

I guess even calm and collected Silver and Huracan hate it when people mess with their ships. I smile through the pain at the thought, then flinch, nearly losing my balance and toppling from the roof, but a recovered Sasuke props me up and pushes me along.

I attempt a smile at him, though I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. Naruto and the others look at me in concern, but I wave them off, stumbling as I do so. Sasuke sighs and, without slowing down, sweeps me off my feet into his arms. Romantic, I know. Accept when I know what lies ahead of me.

When we reach the Hokage's tower, my head is buried in Sasuke's chest to block light and the voices have faded from my head. They took their argument into the privacy of my subconscious, I guess. But that doesn't mean my migraine went away. On the contrary, it got worse. _Much_ worse.

Sasuke set me down gently, which surprises me, as I was expecting the usual harsh drop to the ground after he carries anyone.

"Oh, Chrys, what happened?" The Hokage asks me worriedly and I flinch from the sound. Kakashi, the ANBU, and Hiruzen notice. "Sorry," The man whispers. I nod slightly, accepting his apology then my hands fly to my head as I let out a small whimper of pain. I screw my eyes shut against the light and clamp my hands over my ears.

 _Just a little migraine brought on by having four voices arguing in your head._ I mouth to the man, who turns to Kakashi for an explanation.

"Four, Chrys?" I nod, then grimace again as the pain increases with the movement.

 _My chains._

"Chains?"

 _Explain to him._ I tell Silver and Yuki in my mind. _Send the ANBU out. This is something for only those in this room._ I hear more than see the Hokage do as asked, also closing the blinds and activating silencing seals. The room is now free of any pain inducing light or sounds.

I pry my eyes open and immediately spot the Konoha headband in place of Zabuza's Kiri headband. Haku also has one strapped to his head.

I guess they must have taken care of that before Hiruzen flipped out on me.

I close my eyes and summon Silver and Yuki. They told me one day that when I summon chains I'm actually only summoning three. Apparently, I haven't met my Sealing chain yet because I have only summoned her once, so she doesn't 'appear' in my thoughts.

" _Hello, Hiruzen. It has been awhile, has it not?"_ Yuki states calmly.

I try to listen to what comes next but all I hear is something about my mother and chains, and suddenly, the pain from my migraine seems to triple and I curl into a ball, summoning Huracan and Ymir from the seal as the pain in my head pulses and beats like a heart.

I felt myself being lifted up, and something is tied around my eyes and ears. Tears gather in my eyes as the pain takes over all coherent thought and sends me into near panic attack.

 _What is happening? Why does my head hurt so much?! I don't understand!_

I curl myself up, pressing my blindfolded face into a large, warm chest. A hard, thin object presses against my nose and I realize that the blindfold is a hitai- ate- not mine though, it is still around my neck. A moment after I realize this, my body relaxes against my savior's and I fall asleep, lulled by the familiar scent.

 _Huracan… thanks…_

*****Chrystahl's Mind*****

Darkness. It's all around me. It's all I see. I can't feel. I can't hear, or smell. Taste, or touch. Just… blank darkness.

I think though, if I could feel, this place would be cold. Bone chillingly so.

I'm scared.

I don't like this place.

It isn't right, isn't natural.

I hate it.

I begin to lose hope.

I've been trapped forever…

For a day…

A week…

A lifetime.

Suddenly though, I feel something.

Something warm.

It's from behind me.

I whirl around.

"Mother…?"

The tall, red haired woman I see smiles at me and spreads her arms. I smile at her hesitantly, taking a small, experimental step towards her, and the woman's smile falters slightly before being restored, just as bright as before.

"Hello, Chrystahl, my darling." My eyes prick with unshed tears that blur my vision.

"Mom!" I rush into the woman's welcoming arms. She catches me easily and I beam up at her happily. "I missed you. It was hard, mom." She nods, and warm liquid drips onto my hair. "Why… Why are you here?"

Mother grins at me foxily and looks over her shoulder.

"Hey, Chrys. Seems like you've made yourself some friends." A strange glint enters Dad's eyes. "Do I need to beat that Allen boy off you?" My face flushes intensely, and I break away from my Mom in a futile attempt to punch my Dad.

"All jokes aside, we placed the remainder of our chakra into your seal and your brother's. We aren't really here, it is only a chakra impression. And we don't have much time. Chrystahl, we love you and your brother, and we are so proud." Kushina smiles at me, her happiness lighting up the darkness around me in a way different to Naruto's and Minato's. It's strange, and I don't quite understand it myself. "And sorry about the headache." I glare angrily at my Mother, but am unwilling to interrupt her, especially when my glare makes her break out into chiming laughter.

My glare settles into Uchiha glare # 35, The glare of, ' _I'm really emotional and trying to hide it'_. Minato laughs, and I turn to him in confusion.

"Glare #35, huh?" My eyes widen. "Kakashi hasn't told you?" I shake my head, then test a theory.

Nara stare #6, ' _I'm trying to test a theory, and don't you dare spoil it for me or I will end you_.' The stares and glares are quite expressive when you know how to interpret them.

Minato stares at me incredulously for a moment, then breaks down in helpless laughter. "Stare #6? Good for you, but I had an Uchiha as a student and a Nara for one of my closest friends. My face automatically assumes another of the comparatively few Nara stares- #3, ' _that explains it._ '

My Father laughs again before his face falls serious. "Chrystahl… It's almost time for the chuunin exams, is it not?" I nod, and Minato returns it somberly. "I thought so. Well, things are going to start picking up soon, so be careful." Minato holds his arms up as though for a hug, and though I'm confused, I step easily into the familiar embrace. As I press my face into his chest, I realize that it is slightly translucent.

My eyes widen and I step away from Father, Uchiha glare #7 on my face, and Father laughs jovially.

"'Explain immediately,' huh? I think you've been hanging out with the Nara and the Uchihas too much, kid." The glare shifts to a strange mix of #8 and #14- _Excuse you, what?_ and a sickly sweet _do you wanna repeat that?_

Minato chuckles nervously, though I do admit he may be right, since I subconsciously use both families' facial expressions when I'm confronted with a situation I don't know how to deal with. I grin up at my dad, #7 slipping back onto my face again.

Minato sighs and looks down at me, caressing my cheek lovingly and kissing my forehead, Kushina walking up behind me and wrapping her arms around us both.

"Chrystahl, darling…" My eyes widen in horrified realization as my mother answers my question in a sad, tired tone.

"No, no! NO, no, no! You can't leave me, you can't leave me!"

"Chrys, I'm sorry, we have to go…"

"NO! I won't let you leave me without a fight, Mother, Father!"

 _Maybe… maybe she doesn't have to…_ Yuki whispers from within me, causing mother to gasp and step away from us. Minato follows closely behind her, like a puppy, and I choke back a giggle- I guess I know where Naruto got most of his personality!

Minato wraps an arm around Kushina's waist as she stares at me incredulously, but suddenly, they both flicker out of existence. Time is running out.

"Yuki?"

"What do you mean, Yuki?" I demand.

 _An… an ancient Uzumaki sealing jutsu. It uses your chakra to force another being into a chain, sealing their spirit to the chain and forcing them to serve the Uzumaki's until one figures out how to undo the seal- likely one of the many reasons they were- are- so proficient at sealing._

"Th- that means…"

 _Huracan and I were sealed to ones, yes. But we are fine! We'll help you on your journeys, just as our sealed brethren and sisters will assist your brother… probably… I doubt they'll speak to him like we do to you, though._

"Probably? Well, whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll find a way to break your seal!" I declare. "I'll become a seal master, just wait and see!"

I grin as Minato and Kushina smile back to me, one happy, the other tentative.

"We should do it, Kushina."

"But—"

"Have some faith mom! It'll be fine!" Kushina hesitates a moment, and I tack on a second exclamation to seal the deal. "I'm strong! I've had to be, over the years. I know most of my strength is from my bijuu, but I am still strong! And I'll only grow stronger still!"

Kushina's face hardens at the reminder of the ANBU sent after my brother and I, and seems to come to a conclusion, turning to Minato. They flicker twice in quick succession.

"Let's do it Minato." I grin, and suddenly, my mind is flooded with memories of a jutsu I do not recognize. _Yuki…?_

 _Just use the jutsu!_ I nod, my face hardening in concentration.

"Chain Binding Technique!" I exclaim, holding my hands into the Tiger symbol and slowly, carefully running through unfamiliar hand signs. Halfway through though, my body begins using hand signs unfamiliar to me even from the memories of Yuki, also chanting an extra phrase. "Unique Jutsu Chains!"

Kushina and Minato fully disappear now, leaving me alone in the sightless, soundless-

I try to close my eyes, but without feeling or sight, it's hard to tell if I did or not. _Did I not do it right?_

" _You did it perfectly darling."_

 _Mom!_

" _Oi... I'm here too, ya know..."_

" _Yes dear, we know you're here."_ Exasperated amusement is thick in Kushina's voice.

" _YAAY!"_

 _Well, I know where Naru got his personality, I guess._

" _What is that supposed to mean, Chrys?"_

 _Oh, nothing._

" _Hmph..."_ I can just _hear_ the pout in his voice.

 _Is... he..._

" _Yes.."_

 _He is- Seriously?_

 _Yes. Chrystahl, as your father is being an idiot and sulking in the corner,_

 _Oi!"_

" _-I suppose I'll just tell you myself.."_

" _NO! I WANNA, KUSHINA!"_

" _Fine.."_ An exasperated sigh.

" _Chrystahl,,"_ I perk up, paying attention now. Father only calls me my full name when it is important—or he considers it to be, anyway. " _You seem to have made a new kind of Adamantine Chain.."_

 _What?_

" _I am a chain of white, and seems to be Pearl, with actual eyes of topaz, Kushina is a ruby chain with onyx eyes, and we still have limited access to our jutsu. I mention our eyes because the chains don't ever have them."_

" _Well that's handy.."_ Yuki mentions and I jump- I think. Still can't tell what I'm doing outside of my -super-subconscious. I mean I'm unconscious in life… and in a dream… so…

I find myself pulled into the room I saw my bijuu in not long ago, and turn to face a silver chain, a crimson one, and a pearly one. The white and red ones rush me and wrap around my metaphysical body gleefully, causing me to grin.

"How much access is limited?" I ask aloud, now able to actually hear myself.

" _Well, I seem to have fire and earth based jutsu, while Minato can use water and wind. He can also use his Hiraishin still, though he has a far smaller range than he used to..."_

The white chain slinks off and pools on the floor away from the rest of us. I sweatdrop at him and frown slightly.

"I know he's always been... eccentric, but has he always been this bad?"

Kushina pulls off of me and moves back, closing her eyes and seeming to channel her chakra before there is a big flash of light.

"I thought so!" She exclaims triumphantly. "When I made my first Adamantine Chain, my sister could still transform into her human form while in my mind. Actually, I heard she had a kid- Grace, or something...?"

" _What? How'd you do it, Shina!?"_

"Easily. Just channel your chakra and imagine yourself as you were before."

Another flash of light.

"SWEET!"

 _Enjoy it while you can- that ability doesn't last forever. Only until your chakra settles into the new Chain form._ Silver states, slithering in from the darkness. Yuki bobs her head in agreement, and Minato looks aghast. I palm my face and drag my hand slowly down to my mouth, staring at my father and covering my twitching mouth. My eyes convey a strong mix of Uchiha glare #319 and Nara stare #11- _Are you fucking with me right now._ And, _really? Just... Really?_

Minato whimpers at me and I shake my head at him pitilessly. I mean, I'm sure that even if I don't break the seal before that time, I can at least find a seal to allow them to take human form in my mind- possibly even out of it, which would be cool as all hell.

I can see it now: my name in lights- just kidding. I see myself fighting for the sake of Naruto's dream, our parents standing behind us and backing us up as we beat down Konoha's foes.

Ahhhh… It's beautiful.

I suddenly snap out of my reverie when Silver lightly whips my leg with his back end, his front and middle tying up my father for unknown reasons. Father switches back to his chain form- it has no mouth, and he speaks with his mind, so he cannot be gagged- unfortunately.

" _NOO! Don't leave me Chrystahl!"_

I frown at him and turn to Silver, who nods at me once.

I close my eyes.

I wake up.

*****Naruto*****

Chrystahl has been unconscious for three days. After she collapsed, Huracan carried her back to the estate quickly, and he, Ymir, Haku, Mae, Sasuke and I have been watching her on shifts. Sort of. Huracan, Ymir and I were by her side the whole time, and Allen as well, unfortunately. Sasuke has been staying by me the whole time, and Mae is sticking near him. Only Haku has actually been taking shifts- the night ones, while the rest of us are asleep.

I woke up before everyone else today, and suddenly, I found myself thrown into my mindscape. Kurama was waiting for me in a human form- tall, lanky, sexually ambiguous, and bright red hair. Cool. I walk up to him, confused, and a red chain slithers up to me from one side of the 'room', a white one coming from the other. They met in the middle and twined themselves around me until I couldn't move and fell over.

"Thanks, buddy." I say sarcastically, and Kurama grins at me toothily.

" **Of course, kit. What are friends for?"** I glare at Kurama, then jump as the chains pull away, their voices echoing in my mind.

" _Naruto…"_

" _SON!"_

" _ **KUSHINA?"**_

" _ **MOM?! DAD?!"**_

*****Chrys*****

I groan, rolling over. My head feels strangely empty, AND NO SNARKY COMMENT FROM YOU, YMIR!

She chuckles. " **Don't worry, I won't because you are right. Kushina and Minato are visiting your brother."** Ah, that explains it.

I hear rustling from beside me and turn to look, grimacing at the dull ache in my head. Allen is stirring form his sleep, and Huracan disappears into my head upon noticing my awakening. Wow, and now~ I feel like I'm some kind of supernatural creature… hm…I smile, and haul my body into a sitting position… slowly.

Suddenly the door to my room slams open. "SHE'S AWAKE!" Mae shrieks, and a flood of people rush me.

An explanation later, we haul my brother onto the bed for the remainder of his chat with the folks. The others file out, leaving me in the giant bedroom in our new mansion. I smile at him and run my fingers gently through his hair.

After some time, Naruto's hand reaches up and grasps my wrist, clutching it to himself.

" _Ahh… that was a nice chat."_ Kushina sighs within my head.

I giggle as Naruto lets out a snore. Standing up, I shake off his grip on my wrist and leave the room closing the door behind me quietly. I sigh in relief as it closes silently. Lifting my head, I note Haku, Zabuza, Sasuke and Mae waiting in the hall outside the room. I smile at them brightly, and sidle up to my best friend, sliding down the wall to sit beside her on the floor.

"He's asleep." There is a collective sigh of relief, and I smile at the two older ninja, who turn away from me with flushed faces.

I pull myself to my feet, dragging Mae with me, then hauling her brother to his feet as well.

I look at Haku, and he shrugs, rising to his feet and coming over to us.

I link arms with Haku and Mae, Sasuke linking up with his sister, and begin marching down the hall, Zabuza trailing behind in confusion.

I open my mouth and ignore Sasuke's _Oh kami no, kami have mercy, kill me now PLZ!_ In my head, Minato cackles alongside Ymir and Yuki. Kushina laughs gently and the other boys rumble in amusement.

"We're~ OFF to find the kiTCHEN, the most WONDERful kitchen of all!" I sing, Mae joining me. We sound okay, Sasuke just hates it when we sing about random shit.

I falter slightly in my steps, _swearing_ I just heard Kakashi mutter something about my language, even though I solidly won our last argument. I shake my head to clear it, and Haku steers us toward the earlier discovered kitchen.

Pulling away from my companions, I rush to the giant refrigerator with a broad grin on my face and throw it's doors open.

… "Um… guys? There's no food." Checking all the cupboards, we confirm that there really is no food in our kitchen.

I send up a chakra flare of sorts that will bring Kakashi, Allen, and Sakura running. A few minutes later, the entirety of my team and team 7 are in our living room. Our _empty_ living room. Most of the furniture is gone too. The one room we found with a bed was the one I used while I was unconscious, all the rest? Empty.

I brush off my friends' concern and pull out a hastily written list.

"Okay. This is a big mansion, and we need to buy a LOT to make it livable again. First of all, I want floor plans. I don't want to take the time to memorize this- no, wait scratch that. Shadow clones. Damn, I felt so mature too…" I pout for a moment then snap myself out of it. "Anyway, I want a supplies room- any and all weapons we may need, so Haku- can you find the weapons shop?" He nods dutifully and I grin. "Good." I look down at my sheet and turn to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, we need training equipment for another, larger room. Allen, find us some stuff for an entertainment lounge- TV, board games, card games, game systems, whatever you like. Just keep in mind that there is a budget. Sasuke- food. Lots and lots of food." He nods. "Mae, bomb room- need to be sealed up and off so no exploding bombs will take off that half of the house." Mae grins manically and nods. "Naruto, figure where each room should go. Sakura… You are going to help me with something very important. We need furniture. We need decorations for our rooms- paint, glitter, whatever. Go crazy. Not too crazy, but hey. Allen, you get anything else we need- toiletries, blankets and pillows. You know the villagers don't sell to us." Sakura and Allen nod.

"What about you?" Sakura asks and I smile.

"I will be setting up all of the rooms and drawing on the necessary seals. Now team, MOVE OUT!" Naruto and I are left alone, and we spread out. We each create a few dozen clones to help us explore.

Whenever one of us or our clones finds a room we think would be good for one of the things we want, they put a sticky note on the door with whatever they think the room should be written on it.

Eventually, we get everything settled. On the ground floor, we have our training room. We are going to install some training dummies and put down a dirt floor, then put grass and other types of material down so we can practice fighting on them. Also on the ground floor, we put our bombs room, our entertainment room, and we put our dining room and living room near the front of the mansion.

" _Chrys, why do you need a living room and an entertainment room?"_ Minato asks in confusion.

 _Easy. The living room is just going to be a TV and some couches- For entertaining a lot of guests. The actual entertainment room is just for us and one or two others. Basically just for Teams six and seven with Haku and Zabuza._

" _Oh, okay. Smart kid."_ I smirk and hold back a, 'yeah, wonder who I got it from? Couldn't have been you.' I feel Minato is too much of a baby for that.

Heading upstairs, Naruto and I chose the first two rooms as our bedrooms. With nearly floor to ceiling windows, it offers a gorgeous view of our garden and the Hokage mountain in the distance. I immediately began planning out the setup and design of my big ass bedroom, walk in closet and big bathroom.

Naruto also stumbled onto a large onsen room that has a men's and woman's in the basement. In the room next to that big ass room, we have a HUGE in-ground pool. While I was exploring, I found the attic. It has windows along all sides, and is PERFECT for being our tactical center, especially with the maps already up there, the binoculars and the telescope.

We also found a library. A _big_ library full of scrolls and books and tomes the size of my head. Most of the books seemed history related, or jutsu related- few fiction books. Except the entirety of our god-father's books. Ew.

" _HE WAS MY_ _ **TEACHER!**_ _What did you expect? Hmph."_ Minato pouts and I roll my eyes and ignore him. He said that when I judged him the first time for those too.

I shake my head from my reverie of memory, and turn to Naruto. "Let's go see what's outside, huh?" Naruto lights up and I grin at him, heading for our ten foot tall front door- I kid you not, it is literally that tall- and shove it open, heading past the hedges near the path to the gate and sputtering to a halt.

The garden. It's _gorgeous._ And it's _BIG._ The passing glance at it from my room did this sprawling garden no justice. It is bright, colorful, large and sprawling. The whole thing seemed to just eat up the landscape around it.

I shake myself free of the garden's hold and wander off.

This whole place is so pretty… You done good, pops. I can just _feel_ the smug. Ignoring it, I glange around and screech to a halt.

"What in the fiery hells is THAT beauty?"

" _That, Chrys, is our playground for ninja children."_ Kushina responds. The smug in her voice tells me she thought of the idea. _Good gods, woman._ I think. This beautiful monstrosity is something I can't WAIT to try out. It has swings, to one end, and that seems to be the only normal part about it. The balance beam is five feet off the ground, the monkey bars are ten feet off the ground and have tennis ball launchers positioned on either side to shoot while you climb.

The slides are muddy, and also have tennis ball launchers that shoot at you as you fall. The tire swing is made to make just about anyone dizzy, and when you get off, you have to make your way through the tennis ball launchers. There is a rock wall, complete with MORE tennis ball launchers and a harness. This playground is more for aspiring ninja that actual ninja, but still.

To one side, there is a pond. One that is, presumably, for water walking. On another side, is a large, outdoor training ground. YES.

Suddenly, I here Mae screaming my name and run to her side as fast as possible. Upon reaching her, I slither to the ground in amazement.

Naruto… and… Sasuke… are… OMIGODS!

My eyes widen as I take in the image before me: Sasuke on top of Naruto, pinning him down and ravaging hi- oh, never mind that's all in my head. Sasuke has Naruto pinned down and is holding the ramen he bought out to Haku, who takes it. He looks confused, but also like he's just figured something out.

As we watch Sasuke pin Naruto's hands above his head and clamp his legs to the ground with his ankles, I think I know what.

" _GET OFF MY SON, YOU HEATHEN!"_ Kushina roars from inside my head. Unfortunately, she forgets to make herself audible to the others and thus just gives me a RAGING bone- wut. I have problems. I _MEANT_ she gives me a headache.

" _Chrys- Chan is a perv!"_ Yuki giggles and I flush, but don't deny it.

Suddenly, Sasuke leans down and whispers in Naruto's ear, and my brother flushes slightly. I leer at the two, my strangely perverted mind for a twelve year old doing weird things with that image…

…Anyway, I grin as Sasuke's words float up to my ears. " _No, Dobe, you can't have ramen first thing when you get inside."_ He whispers harshly to him.

I shake my head and turn back to go into the mansion and up to my room, Sakura trailing behind me and loaded down with sealing scrolls full of her purchases.

"So, what'd you get?" Sakura grins at me and pulls out a large sealing scroll marked, _Paints,_ then opens it up in the living room, releasing a dozen cans of paint.

Pulling out another, this one marked, _Other Decorations:_ sparkles, glitter and other wall décor appears- clocks, mirrors, etc.

My eyes widen and my face stretches with a grin. I ignore the sounds of the others trailing after me and snatch up the red paint, the orange, a couple of the black, then an analog clock, a fancy mirror, and silver, blue, and gold glitter. Stopping to think a moment, a tap my chin, then grab the silver and blue paint. I'm glad Sakura got the smaller cans, because if I used all the orange paint, or wouldn't give my brother access to it, he'd have my head.

Ignoring the confused stares, I trek up the stairs to my room and grab the design sheet I drew up while Naruto was still exploring. I grin, rolling up my sleeves and diving into the paint.

*****With the others*****

Downstairs, the others watch Chrystahl stalk upstairs with a determined look on her face, and then turn back to the pile of paint. Drawing up plans in their heads, the permanent inhabitants head for the colors needed for their own design ideas. Sealing them up into sealing scrolls, they head off to find rooms of their own. The rest of the team, Sakura and Kakashi, help their team mates (Mae and Sasuke, respectively, since the others have or can make help of their own) set up their rooms.

Haku heads for dark blue, black and silver, then chooses the room on the left of Chrystahl's. Zabuza scoops up blues, greens, and white, and claims the room to Haku's left.

Sasuke claims a can of dark blue, a can of black, a can of red, and a can of silver, then scoops up a container of silver and red glitter. Naruto heads for the large can of orange that Sakura got just for him, two cans of red, two cans of black, and red glitter. Heading up to his room, he notes that Sasuke chose the room to his right; the room that is attached to his own by a door on the shared wall. Mae takes a can of red, a can of black, a can of white, two cans of orange and a can of grey. She then claims at least one container of every color of glitter from the stack, claiming the adjoining room to the right of her best friend's.

*****Many Hours Later…*****

Chrystahl stood from her hunched place on the floor and wiped her forehead, smearing paint across her brow. She wore a satisfied grin as she regarded her work. The chains on her back and shoulders shook with glee, and her two shadow clones joined her and their humanoid bijuu friends to stare. The wall with the door connecting her room to Mae's had an extremely lifelike rendering of Yuki, her five tails thrashing and a gleam of promised violence and mischief in her eyes. Her tails stretched just barely onto the adjoining walls and the high, arched ceiling. The room, at about thirty feet long and twenty feet wide, was her _dream_ canvas.

On the opposite side of the room, Huracan calmly regarded his sister, his tails coiled around his paws, his eyes calm and calculating. On the other two walls, her five chains are artistically rendered onto the walls, entwining on the ceiling with each other, and Ymir's tails. Behind her parents' chain form, there is a shadow image of their original, human form.

Spreading across all four walls and stretching onto the ceiling but in the background of the other pictures, fire swirls and crackles. All of the figures are in a dark area, black and dark blue swirling around to create a nice, ominous tone.

But… in some places, instead of darkness, there is fire. Reds and sweeping oranges sweep up around Ymir, Yuki, Minato, and Kushina- who got lots of red fire, where Minato got flickers of white and dashes of silver. The three chains are on opposite walls- Yuki, Silver, and my sealing chain. I was told she is bronze, and somewhat like Silver, but with touches of Ymir's personality.

Behind Huracan and Silver, blues and silvers predominated the fire, though golds, oranges, and touches of crimson threaded their way through the flames, glitter of varying shades of warm colors joining in. Silvers and blues snaked through the predominately warm side, joined by cool colored glitter. In the corner between the wall dedicated to her parents, and the wall dedicated to Huracan, as well as behind her sealing chain, silvers, blues and cool colored glitter clashed with and spread into the warm colored glitters and tongues of fire.

Best of all, the eyes of her bijuu protectors and her parents' human forms are painted with reflective, glow-in-the-dark paint so that they will always be watching over her, even as she sleeps.

*****Next room over*****

Haku felt satisfied. His paint job had gone surprisingly well, considering he didn't have millennia old bijuu, fuuinjutsu mastery, or a Sharingan helping him. Then again, his design was deceptively simple- a dark night sky, with silver and white snow falling down and glitter strewn through the heavens alongside a pearly, luminescent moon. The clouds are thin and wispy, the stars clear. Some of Haku's favorite constellations will now light up his room- even at night.

With a similar luminescent paint coat to what Chrystahl used, Haku coated the moon and the individual stars in glow-in-the-dark paint.

… Okay, maybe _not_ so simple.

*****With Sasuke*****

Sasuke liked his room design. Kakashi agreed that it looked great. Dark navy blue all the way around, and a different stage of the Sharingan on each wall, Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan on the ceiling. On the door to the hall, the stage one Sharingan, one tomoe, then two in the other eye. Then on the door connecting his room to Naruto's, the two tomoe Sharingan. On the back wall, the three tomoe. Then on the final wall… the Rinnegan. It took a _lot_ of research to find out about this dojutsu, but he needed another stage of Sharingan and didn't want to do the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Turns out clan head status gets you access to a lot of places you shouldn't actually be.

Good to know.

*****With Naruto*****

Naruto's room was half covered in black, oddly enough, half not. The half that wasn't black was covered by Kurama, his nine tails stretching out across the chasm of his walls and ceiling. Minato and Kushina occupied the other walls, both forms painted on. The Hokage hat is painted on the back wall, and is joined by an Uzumaki spiral and the impression of a Uzushigakure symbol. Everything else is black, orange glitter that he snatched from Mae adding a kind of shimmer to the entire room. Naruto plans to get nearly every decoration in his room in orange.

Great.

*****With Mae*****

Mae looked around her room, a small smile on her face. Like in her brother's room, Itachi's eyes look down at her from above. The entire room is painted in navy blue, except where, in the center of each wall and in a line, three things are painted- the Sharingan, the Uzumaki spiral, and the Uchiha fan. On the back and front walls, respectively, a phantom Konoha leaf is painted, and a phantom Nara clan symbol is shown. On the side walls, a phantom Hatake symbol is painted, then a phantom pink sakura petal.

Each team mate is represented, and each part of her room is _drowning_ in glitter.

 _Ahh,_ glitter.

*****Zabuza*****

Zabuza's room is truly the simplest- all black, but with a snow flake, and an Uzumaki spiral inter changing on each wall. Two of each image. The ceiling is also painted as the night sky, but with seemingly random stars and a bright, pearly moon.

Zabuza is pleased, but reminds himself to never let anyone see the inside of his room.


End file.
